Shadow Feline
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Blake has run from everything she couldn't face... But after meeting a Faunus on her way home, she soon finds she just might be able to... Rated T for violence, death and profanity. Takes place from season 4 and onwards. Chapters on Friday and Sunday. Somewhat follows canon. This chapter pushed to Sunday. On hold for now.
1. The new Faunus

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one on RWBY. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Passenger ship** _ **Water Cutter**_ **)**

Blake looked down at the water and sighed as she unwrapped her bow and then curled her hand.

She remembered many things about what she was…. From joining the White Fang… A group which at the time stood for peace and carrying out a campaign for peace… Before they had been turned into a massive militant organization which did nothing but kill anyone who stood against them…

And she remembered Adam…. That had turned so wrong… Yang… The rest of the battle at Beacon…

She still felt pain from the scar on her side from her fight with Adam.

"Hey, you ok?"

She heard and turned to see a Faunus behind her, she blinked and looked into Navy Blue eyes.

The Faunus was either canine or feline, she knew that much, he wore a blue hood along with a sliver and black coat, purple gloves and blue boots, she couldn't see a weapon on him, but it was clear he was a Huntsmen…

"Yeah, just thinking on things…"

Blake said, the Faunus blinked and walked closer, Blake let go of the ribbon and watched it by blown by the wind into the sea.

"Your hurt over something I'm guessing… Hmm, Vale?"

The Faunus asked, Blake's eyes widened, how could he have known that… Was he at Vale when it was attacked as well?

"How… How did you know?"

Blake asked, the Faunus chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

"I didn't entirely, I got lucky with that guess…. And second, because you told me…."

The Faunus said, Blake cursed before the Faunus tilted his head and blinked.

"Oh, damn it… Where are my manners? Vender, Vender Cerule… Like Lavender…. Most people call me Ven, I'm from Shade Academy… I was on my way to Vale to meet up with the rest of my team for the championship… Then they called to let me know about the attack… The ship I was aboard was redirected to another port and well… Here I am…"

Ven said, Blake closed her eyes and turned back to the sea at this.

"Did your team…?"

She asked, if they were killed by the White Fang, it would only make her hurt worse.

Ven shook his head and chuckled.

"No, it would take a lot more than an invasion like that to kill them… I heard their going on a Bullhead back to Shade…. Since I can't get to Shade right now, they're going to wait… But no, if you're worried about them, their fine…. I'm sad I know the same cant be said for Vale or Beacon…"

Ven said, leaning on the railing, he looked at the ocean and smiled before looking at Blake.

"So… You have a name? Or should I guess?"

Ven asked, Blake decided that there was no harm in telling Ven who she was… And it would be nice to have someone to talk to…

"Blake…. My name is Blake Belladonna…"

Blake said, Ven nodded and continued to look at the ocean and patted his fingers on the railing.

"Nice name…. You know I like the ocean? It's calm and lets you think… Something I'm guessing you've been doing a lot of recently…"

Ven muttered, Blake leaned on the railing as well, she looked at the ocean as well.

"Yes… But I've been… I had friends in Vale, ones I haven't seen for a while now… And I hurt them by things I've done…. And all that… I'm a coward…"

Blake said, whispering the last part under her breath, Ven turned to her and offered a small smile, chuckling as he did so.

"I've done a lot of stupid things, Blake…. So, I know how you feel…. Hey, at least we have something in common…. That's cool, I didn't expect to meet a new friend on this ship…."

Ven said, Blake smiled as well and nodded her head in amusement.

"Neither did I, Ven…"

Blake said, both Faunus looked at the ocean, Ven seemed to look at the fish Blake noticed.

Ven looked at Blake, it was clear she was trying to hide something at the moment… He didn't want to pry though, if she wanted to tell him, she would… He wouldn't force her to…

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, first chapter done! I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing. I got this idea while writing my Yang story and was shocked to see no one did a story on Blake romance while in season 4… Ven will be explained more next chapter. Next chapter will be on Thursday. Next chapter will show Ven and Blake talking and the Dragon Grimm showing up, Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Past and Present

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Feline. Enjoy the 1000-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Cruise Ship, ocean cutter, 1 day before Runaways and Stowaways.)**

Blake found Ven at the railing once again, he had a plate of fries and a burger with him.

"You know I can hear you, Blake? I am a Dog Faunus…."

Ven said, Blake would have frozen up at that…. She still remembered Zwei…. But Ven had done nothing to anger or provoke her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know which type of Faunus you were… How have you been, Ven?"

Blake asked, Ven took a bite of his burger and then set his food aside, he turned to Blake.

She could finally see that he did indeed have a pair of black dog ears on his head…. Along with Purple eyes similar to Yang.

It made him look cute and shy though…. Blake blinked, where the hell did she think that? She had run away to get away from answering to her friends… A coward's move, she knew, but it was what she chose.

"Fine… Just wondering when the ship will reach Menagerie… I heard the ship was supposed to reach there by 2… 3 days…. Still, I haven't seen my parents in years…."

Ven replied, Blake felt part of herself being ripped out, crushed, spit on and then burned before being tossed in the dumpster…. She knew it shouldn't have surprised her that Ven lived at Menagerie, it was where 85% percent of all Faunus on Remnant lived.

It was that, plus the fact that she hadn't contacted her parents in years, when she had become a warrior of the White Fang and under Adam's, she…. No, that was no excuse, she let Adam string her along and it hurt her and everyone she loved and everything she stood for in her life….

"Oh… I'm going to meet my parents there as well…. Maybe I know them?"

Blake asked, Ven was about to reply when he noticed something.

"What's that?"

Ven asked, Blake looked down as Ven moved part of her tailcoat and looked at the scar on her stomach… The scar she had gotten from trying to face Adam.

"I…"

Blake said, not sure whether to be angry, embarrassed or hurt…. That scar wasn't just a wound, it was a reminder of her cowardice, her failure to help Yang and how she hadn't even stood her ground when Adam did show up.

"Blake… How did you get a scar like this…? No Grimm leaves a scar like this… This came from a sword blade…. Who did this to you?"

Ven asked, Blake took his hand and sighed as Ven backed away and leaned on the railing.

"I'm sorry, I overstepped my boundaries… I just wanted to see what it was…. Who did you fight that left a scar like that?"

Ven asked, Blake looked away as he ears twitched, embarrassed at not covering the scar and for Ven knowing about it… Even if it wasn't something he knew the origin of, it still stung her pride worse than a Queen Lancer.

"I got it from… The White Fang, I tried to save a friend and got sloppy…. And this is what happened because of that…."

Blake said, it wasn't a complete lie, she had just left out that Adam had done it… She knew _Brush_ _and Wilt_ cut through Aura and it had been from _Gambol Shroud_ trying to block the weapon and failing.

"Oh… Those damn terrorists that give us Faunus the worst reputation on Remnant… Say no more, I've had… History with them as well, Blake…."

Ven said, Blake thought for a second before he turned and placed his hands on the railing that she saw a glare of hatred and fire… As if the Fang had hurt him as much as they hurt her.

Ven turned to the table where he had placed the food he had gotten and moved a few things.

Blake gasped at the sight of sushi and tuna with rice.

"I thought you'd have swung by and I thought I'd get food for both of us…. It'd be rude if I just got food for myself… Have at-…"

Ven started to say before Blake hugged him and snuggled her head into his chest much like a cat that had been pet by its owner and wanted to thank them.

"THANK YOU, I LOVE YOU! I LOVE…."

Blake shouted before snapping out of her food craze and blushing, she cursed being a cat Faunus at times, it made it so easy for people to know how to get under her skin.

"I mean… Thank you for this…. You didn't have to…."

Blake said, trying to wipe the drool from her mouth as Ven blushed before laughing and grabbing the tray.

"No, its fine… I get the same reaction to hamburgers or stake and fries, Blake…. Have at it, we aren't going to be home until 3 days or so… Besides, I have a lot more Lien then I know what to do with it… I've been a Huntsmen for a year and a half… Being 17 and all that, but still… But still, eat and then let's keep talking…. I'm sure you have a lot on your mind at the moment and I would hate for you to chat while you're on an empty stomach and I'm not…"

Ven said, Blake nodded and began to feast on the fish, Ven laughed before a death glare from Blake shut him up.

Blake couldn't help but smile though.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Ven has some history with the White Fang ill let you guess at… As for Blake basically nearly mauling him over Fish? I saw how she was seeing Tuna and noodles, she would maul him for getting her fish… I also want to point out this story doesn't entirely follow the show…. Next chapter will be on Thursday or so and will show the fight with the Water Dragon Grimm. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Water War

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Feline. Enjoy the 1400-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Cruise Ship,** _ **Ocean Cutter**_ **, Runaways and Stowaways.)**

The ship shook, it was clear the massive Sea Feilong was stalking the ship…. But it was also clear the Grimm wasn't expecting Huntsmen hence why it roared in pain for the first time since it had surfaced.

Ven stood on the tip of its nose, his weapon, a _Nodachi_ named _Jade Kikyou_ , he slashed at the massive dragon before it roared, throwing Ven off its face as he transformed the weapon into its battle rifle form and fired a burst into its eye as he landed on the ship in a roll. 

"Damn thing is tougher than I thought it'd be…."

Ven hissed as he turned the weapon into its blade form again and prepared to attack the Grimm again, he knew the _Ocean Cutter_ had weapons, it just needed to buy them time to kill the massive Grimm.

The Sea Feilong roared and charged up a ball of electricity as Ven loaded Fire Dust into _Jade Kikyou_ and prepared to meet its attack head on.

That was when a Chain like Kusarigama weapon slammed into its head, the Grimm screamed and fired but missed, hitting the water and sending the water spilling into the ship as a massive canon rose out of the deck.

Ven watched as Blake threw herself at the Grimm spun and using the momentum to throw herself into the Grimm's back before she chipped away at its wings. 

"Blake?!"

Ven yelled before rushing at the bow, he wouldn't be able to kill the Grimm and he knew for damn sure Blake couldn't, the ship could.

Blake continued to stab and slash at the wings of the Sea Feilong, trying to find a weak point. Ven flipped off the bow at the Sea Grimm. He grabbed its tail as the Feilong flew up, trying to shake off the Huntsmen and Huntress.

"Blake, are you crazy?! What the Hell are you doing out here!?"

Ven yelled while digging in his blade into the tail of the Grimm before flipping onto its back, Blake stabbed at it while the Grimm tried to whack them into the ocean with its tail.

"Trying to injure its wings! What are you doing out here?"

Blake yelled back, Ven sighed and smiled, he wouldn't throw help away if he could have it, he looked at the Grimm, Shade Academy taught him the weak points of many Grimm…. The Sea Feilong was tough, but it had weak points, they weren't unstoppable…

"Blake, try the membrane of the wings, their light so the Feilong can fly, rip one of them, ill keep its attention off you!"

Ven yelled before running at the Grimm's head, Blake was about to speak up but sighed, she would kill the Grimm and she and Ven would talk later.

She transformed _Gambol Shroud_ into its Katana form and crawled her way towards the wing, the Sea Feilong roared and slammed the ship with its tail as canons in the side of the ship shot at the Grimm, a few hit and Blake nearly fell.

She caught herself and slashed into the membrane of the massive Grimm while it charged up another ball of electricity, it would vaporize the ship, then slaughter the pests that dared to crawl on its skin.

That was when it screeched in pain when _Gambol Shroud_ cut its wing apart, causing it to spiral, it slammed into a rock formation, tossing Blake off and draining her Aura as it battered the Faunus into the ocean with its tail, shattering her aura but not killing her.

Blake looked up where Ven was, he had stabbed the massive Grimm in one of its eyes to take its attention off Blake, she watched at the Grimm tossed Ven off it before firing the blast of lightning at Ven, he blocked some of it with his blade, but the hit slammed him into the _Ocean Cutter_.

"Ven!"

Blake yelled while the Feilong slammed into the bow of the ship, it screeched while the bow slammed into it. It charged up a final bolt of lightning, preparing to slaughter the Faunus that had injured it.

That was when the canon of the bow fired and blew its head up, the body of the Grimm started to vanish before it collapsed into the ocean.

Ven rose, his aura broken and injured and in pain but alive, he grinned before brushing off his coat as Blake started to climb up.

Ven offered her his hand, she smiled.

Then she slugged him in the face as he hauled her up, Ven grunted but shrugged off the hit.

"YOU IDIOT, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

Blake yelled at Ven, he sighed as the _Ocean Cutter_ continued to sail towards Menagerie at the moment.

 **(Ven's room, 20 minutes later.)**

Blake stood by as Ven wrapped gauze around his arm and part of his chest, he had been told by the doctor that it wasn't broken, but bruised and wrapping it would be the best course of action until a proper doctor could see it… And his and Blake's trip would be free due to dealing with the Sea Feilong.

Blake couldn't help but Blush at seeing the Faunus as he was… Even if she was still annoyed at him. 

"I told you I'd distract it, I did, Blake… I got hurt in a rib or shoulder…. It's what happens to a Huntsmen on duty…."

Ven said before pulling on his shirt and then Jacket, his aura had already started to heal the wounds, he doubted he even needed a doctor at the moment.

"You were nearly killed distracting it…. Nearly killed, Ven."

Blake hissed as she stormed in, poking a finger into the Canine Faunus's chest, he crossed his arms and stared into Blake's Amber colored eyes. He thought for a second he saw deeper meaning in her concern… He presumed he did.

"Blake, you got tossed off and nearly killed by the Feilong as well…. And it died trying to finish me off…. You were the one who ran out with that sword of yours the second I slashed away at the Grimm with my sword…. That wasn't just protecting the ship, that looked like you wanted to kill the Grimm just for attacking me and not just the ship… Just like does is now, your acting like my death to kill the Grimm isn't something expected of a Huntsmen…"

Ven put in, he crossed his arms as Blake looked away and blushed, Ven patted her on the head and Blake huffed in annoyance at her ears being lightly tapped… Not that she didn't like the care in the gesture…. She hated being a cat at times…

"I nearly lost a friend who jumped into battle to protect me, Ven… I just don't want to lose another one… I'd die before I'm…. Before I'm a coward like that again…"

Blake put in, Ven frowned and then sighed.

Then he pulled Blake into a hug, she blushed as he lightly patted her ears and she rested her head on his shoulder unknowingly.

"Blake, I will make a promise then… I will not do anything stupid as long as you remain close enough to keep me from doing anything stupid… Deal? You want to keep me safe and even if it's one battle, I think we can make a good team… So, for now, partners?"

Ven asked, Blake was silent for a moment, wondering if she was strong enough to allow someone to aid her in combat again.

Then she nodded and smiled, Ven smiled before Blake blushed at the hug again.

"Ven, can you please… Hand off ears, that tickles…"

Blake said in a whisper and Ven blushed and let go, laughing.

"Sorry, I almost forgot you were a Faunus like me… Ears ae sensitive… Like mine…"

Ven said, Blake smiled and punched his shoulder.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the battle was short and the moment was a bit rushed… I'm working on those… As for Blake and Ven having a sweet moment and Blake choosing to act as Ven's partner like that so quickly? Ill explain it next chapter. Next chapter will be on Next Wednesday and will show Blake and Ven getting to Menagerie. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Homecoming

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Feline. Enjoy the 1500-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Faunus city of Menagerie, Menagerie)**

Blake looked to see Ven behind her, he walked with her, following the smaller Feline Faunus.

"Don't run off…"

Blake said, Ven thought he heard a small among of pleading in the sentence, he bent down to look at her, he was 6'0 compared to Blake's 5'6, even with Blake's heeled boots she didn't reach Ven.

"I won't, Blake… I don't like it here… I know there's White Fang here…. Damn terrorist monsters…."

Ven hissed as they walked through the front gate, Ven was happy to be home, though, seeing all these Faunus around was something he enjoyed.

"Blake, where are your parents? I'm looking for mine right now…"

Ven asked, he soon spotted his parents, they were talking to 2 Cat Faunus who looked important…. It was then Ven realized what he had missed in his question.

"Blake, your parents wouldn't happen to be the…"

Ven started to ask before Blake smiled and nodded as they walked closer into the village.

"The Chieftain and Chieftess? Yes, they are… Sorry, I forgot, it's been 10 years since I've been here…"

Blake said, Ven nodded and the Cat Faunus finally noticed them.

"Oh, Blakey! My little Blakey, Ghira, she's home!"

One of the Cat Faunus, obviously Blake's mother Ven guessed as the Cat Faunus hugged Blake, the Cat Faunus blushed as Ven smirked.

"Mom…. Stop, I'm not 10 anymore…."

Blake said, her mother sighed and looked at Blake.

"I'm sorry, it's just been so long since my little girl has been home…. And it's so good to see you again…"

She said, Blake sighed before her mother blinked and noticed Ven… She was silent for a moment.

Then she squealed so loudly it hurt his and just about almost every Faunus around her winced.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Blake! Oh, now I know why Blake was gone for so long…. I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Kali Belladonna, Blake's mother…."

Kali said, Ven looked at Blake who looked mortified, she mouthed the words _help me_ , Ven guessed Kali wasn't the type of mother to accept the truth when it came to Blake's romantic life.

"Ven, yeah, she was telling me you would react like this…. Sorry, I'm Vender Cerule…. But everyone around calls me Ven, ma'am…. Nice to meet both of you finally… I have to be a good boyfriend and remember stuff like this more often… My bad…."

Ven put in, he put an arm around Blake, Blake blushed and elbowed Ven as Kali hugged them both before turning to Ghira.

"Ghira, don't you dare try and scare Ven, my little Blakey hasn't been home for over a decade and the last thing I need is for you to try and play the overprotective father!"

Kali said, Ghira sighed and nodded before Kali turned back to the duo.

"What are you doing…."

Blake growled out, trying not to let her mother hear anything, Ven frowned for a second and turned back to her.

"Your mother doesn't seem like she would accept us just being friends if you said it a trillion times…. And mine are going to act like we're dating the second they see us in the both of us are in the same room…. You want to deal with that or you want to play along and make them think what they want to think for now?"

Ven asked, Blake looked at her parents, she shrugged, she looked at Ven and slowly grasped his hand as they walked.

Both blushed, it felt…. Right… But neither would admit it, they were trying to pretend to date… Not to date…

"So, how did you meet my Blakey, Ven? She… Wasn't with the best people before…."

Kali said, Ven looked at Blake who frowned and Ven sighed before smiling.

"I met here in Mistral, I had just gotten away from…. Well, bad people, Ms. Belladonna… When I found out what they were, I ran off…. I met Blake…. I met her in a bookstore…"

Ven said, Blake looked at him and he sighed, he wanted to know where Blake was from as much as she did with him.

"Oh, she loves books…. But she is a bit…. Never mind… Not the place to say that…."

Kali said, Blake blushed before Ven continued his story.

"Anyway, I was buying a bunch of books before I left town and then well… I met Blake… I won't say everything now…. But I never regret meeting my Blake…."

Ven said, Blake looked at him and smiled before laying her head on his shoulder.

"OH, YOU TWO ARE SO ADORABLE!"

Kali said, Ven looked and saw his parents watching them, he guessed his parents were friends with the Belladonnas…. They didn't recognize him… At least not at the moment… he'd try and make sure they could later on… They had to have a talk sooner or later.

"Thank you…. For dating for 6 months, id hope we would be…. As I said, I…. I wasn't around people who I'm proud of… They gave the Faunus a name I despise Ms. Belladonna…. Blake helped me out a lot more then you think she did…"

Ven put in, Kali nodded and Ghira cleared his throat.

"I heard a massive water Grimm attacked the ship both of you were on…. I know it's dead…. You must be a skilled fighter to handle that…."

Ghira said, Ven chuckled and waved a hand through the air as they walked.

"It was a team thing with Blake, Mr. Belladonna…. I'm from Shade, I got in 3 years early and graduated at 17… Though we still live at Shade, the headmaster is a good friend of my father…. I'm happy to be a Huntsmen…. And your daughter is a skilled warrior… So, if you're going to try and scare me, please do…. I know how protective fathers can be and you wouldn't be happy if you didn't protect Blake even a little."

Ven said, Ghira turned and looked at the boy, accessing him with his eyes, Ven didn't back down and then Ghira let a small smile grace his face, a small one that would barely be seen without keen eyes.

"I don't know you… But I neither like nor hate you, Ven…. Now, please follow me and my wife…. The village is going to keep talking about its Chieftain walking around the entire village if we keep walking so slowly…"

Ghira said, if Blake knew Ven was surprised, she said nothing, they followed the duo as a figure turned and walked away from them, wanting to report things to her leaders.

"Ven, do you have a place to stay for tonight? You have a backpack on and I don't see any family of yours…"

Kali said, Ven sighed and let go of Blake's hand.

"No, I don't… As I said, I haven't been home in a while…. I'm not proud of who I was with, they seemed like good people at first…. And then they changed into terrorist monsters…. My parents probably don't know my face…. As I said I'm not proud of what I used to be… But I am not going to fall into that crowd again, I plan to make the Faunus good again… Not what that group of militant soldiers claim to be…."

Ven said, Ghira, Blake and Kali all shared looks, he didn't mean….

"Oh… Then you're welcome to share the guest room for now, Ven…. I'll look around town for your parents…. I'm sorry about your luck…. Ill make dinner when we get back, you and Blake must be starved, Mistral is a few weeks to a month away by ship…"

Kali said, Ven smiled and was about to answer before his and Blake's stomachs rumbled.

"Well, that answers that for me…. Let me cook up some food and look for your parents, my two hunters aren't going to starve on my account…."

Kali said with a smile, Ven allowed Blake to lead him, he looked at the brown eyes of his mother and the crimson eyes of his father, they looked at him as if trying to place his face, Ven saw Kali notice this and ran over to them, even with his hearing, he couldn't make out what they were saying…

He stopped with his 'Girlfriend', little did he or Blake know what would happen between them in a few months…. Nor the coming war with the White Fang.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I'm really happy for this story, I was going to make a bigger chapter… But I wasn't sure what to do with it, ideas are welcome… I also want to point out Sun is in the story, but this story is different from the show… Next chapter will be next week on Friday and will take place during a much-needed talk and will show Ven having dinner with Blake and her family. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Dinner Discussion

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Feline. Enjoy the 1200-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Faunus city of Menagerie, A Much-Needed Talk, Belladonna Residence.)**

Ven picked at the food on his plate before she took a bite of meat after dipping ketchup on it.

"Thank you, Ms. Belladonna, this is delicious." Ven put in before he looked around, the house was very glamorous, it was worthy of the chieftain who lived in it.

"I am glad you like it, Ven… It's been a while since we had guests, it has also been a while since Blake has been home. I must thank you for guiding her home." Kali put in, she bit into a piece of bread before Ven chuckled.

He looked at Blake who sat next to him with Ghira next to her, she frowned.

"Well, I would be dead if it wasn't for her coming to my aid, Ms. Belladonna… I might have been an arrogant Faunus when I was younger, but that was years ago, and I have learned. I learned many things, such as the price of pride." Ven said with amusement before he looked back at his plate.

"You said something about bad people before, that wouldn't happen to be the… You know who I mean?" Kali asked, Ven sighed.

He wanted to wait for a better date to explain his past, but he supposed he could explain some of it now.

"I do, very well then, I shall explain. The group I refer to is indeed the White Fang… Bad I know, but at the time I didn't know any better than anyone else at the time. I was but a pup when I joined, and I joined at the time when it was under a new leader. A much better, different leader." Ven said, cracking his tired neck and then taking a sip of soda before continuing.

"After we turned into terrorist attacks, raiding, and killing, I knew I couldn't continue that life. I also knew it didn't erase what I had done, as little crimes and sins I had committed. I still resolved to make amends for what I had done, and so, I left the town they were in, never to return. I am not the person who wronged people and while I will not say all of it now, I am different and I have changed." Ven stated and then turned back to his food.

He didn't notice the looks the Belladonnas gave each other before they looked at Ven. Kali clearly saw remorse and sadness for his actions, something she didn't see often in the new White Fang. Ven was wise and brave to walk away from the corrupted organization, Kali knew the White Fang hunted down the ones who left them.

"Ven, you shouldn't blame yourself for your past. You walked away from them, they can't hurt you anymore. You have a second chance." Blake put in, Ven nodded and held up a hand, he finished the last of his burger and then wiped his mouth off.

"Thank you for the food, Ms. Belladonna… I'll be going to get some air, but thank you for the food, I just need to think right now." Ven said, he sighed and then walked out of the room.

Blake looked to her parents with a frown, she went to sit up before Kali shook her head.

"Dear, he needs some time to think, I saw the look on his face. I should have guessed it was the Fang, they take any Faunus they can get for their campaign right now." Kali said, she rubbed her temples, trying to get the stress of today out.

"And he sounds like he joined the Fang a year or so before Sienna took over… If he did, I can only imagine what they made him do before he quit. I wonder if he was at Vale after-" Ghira started to put in before Blake shook her head.

"No, he took on a Sea Feilong, that would make him a Lieutenant… And he said he was in Shade for 2 years. So, he wouldn't have been in Adam's army. I know he wasn't there, I think he's telling the truth. It's a little early to think that, but I don't think he was in Vale." Blake put in before she stood up.

"Blake…" Kali said, Blake turned, ready to say something before she stopped and walked out.

"Should we try and find his parents after this? They were supposed to be here an hour ago. You think I should tell them?" Kali asked, Ghira shook his head.

The Belladonna patriarch looked out the door, he spoke to Blake before dinner. He knew she just wanted to help Ven, just like he wanted to help the Faunus.

"No, I think they didn't come because they are still processing this. Their son just came back and he hasn't seen them in years, he's probably ashamed to go and see them, Kali. I'll go talk on them, you keep an eye on Blake and Ven." Ghira said, he finished his food and stood up.

Kali watched her husband leave and sigh before looking at the desert she had made. She guessed she would wrap it up and save it for when they had time to talk.

 **(With Blake and Ven.)**

Blake found her 'boyfriend' on the stairs of the manor, his weapon was next to him.

"Ven?" Blake asked, Ven turned to look at her.

Ven sniffed at the air before he looked at the Faunus.

"Blake, I thought you were eating desert right now. I'm fine, I just need to think on things." Ven put in and turned back to looking at the village.

Blake sat on the step next to him, Ven sighed and turned back to siting.

"You want to talk about it?" Ven heard from Blake, he lowered his ears and shook his head.

"No, Blake, I'm fine. Please go inside, I'll be inside in a few minutes. I want to think on stuff, it isn't something you need to concern yourself with. I'd tell you if it was." Ven said, he looked a lot angrier at something then her.

Blake wanted to say something, Ven turned to her, as if trying to gauge her reaction.

"Fine. But sooner or later, you have to tell me the truth, ok? The actual truth, not part of it." Blake stated, Ven nodded and turned to look at the stars. It was just becoming night.

"I'm going inside, can you please tell me where the guest room is? I am going to turn in for the night." Ven asked, Blake sighed and nodded.

Both Faunus didn't notice the Monkey Faunus or the masked one watching them.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done. I wanted to make this a longer chapter, but I thought it'd be better if it was short. I also want to point out this story doesn't follow the canon or storyline of the show and Blake and Ven will get together by season 5. Next chapter will be set a few days before Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back and will show Ven meeting Blake. Until next Friday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Monkey Business

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Feline. Enjoy the 800-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Faunus city of Menagerie, 2 hours before, Two Steps Forward, Two Steps back)**

Ven shined the apple before taking a bite out of it, the apple wasn't the same as a Hamburger which the Faunus loved… But he did know the importance of trying to keep himself healthy.

"Hey, buddy, can I ask you something?" Skyler heard and he turned to see a Monkey Faunus behind him, Skyler tossed the apple into a trashcan and wiped off the juice from the fruit.

"What do you need, buddy? I have to get back to my family soon and I have stuff to handle." Ven put in, he winced at the tone of his voice, but he didn't have time to talk to his fellow Faunus.

"Ok, sorry, dude. I was just wondering if you saw a Cat Faunus around here, Amber eyes, little black bow?" The Monkey Faunus asked, Ven was silent a minute.

He knew the Faunus meant Blake, but he couldn't entirely understand why, was he a friend of hers? He guessed that was possible, but since Blake was the daughter of the Chieftain, he assumed someone would have pointed Blake out to him already.

Ven decided he wouldn't tell the Monkey Faunus about Blake, not until he asked her if she knew him, he knew that some Faunus weren't what they seemed.

"No, I haven't, I just got to town. I'm going to meet my family for lunch unless you needed something else." Ven asked, the Monkey Faunus shook his head.

"No, thanks for your time, I'm Sun by the way." Sun said while he walked away, Ven nodded.

"Ven." Ven said before he turned away and walked away, he wished he had his sword, but he knew he wouldn't have needed the blade to deal with Sun, he was a tall and strong Faunus and that alone would have helped him win a fight with the smaller Faunus.

Plus, even if he did start a fight, it could have given the impression he did know who Blake was and didn't want to tell Sun, not what he wanted to do if the Monkey Faunus was after him.

He sniffed the air, he smelt something, but he was unsure what it could be. He frowned nonetheless, he knew the White Fang had an interest in the Faunus town, he had gone back home on several recruitment missions, that was something that he had regretted.

"How many Faunus soldiers joined the Fang, looking for solace and now fight and march to war? How many have I allowed to join the Fang's armies?" Ven muttered to himself, he had hurt a lot of his former allies when he left the Fang, slain a lot of them as well. It hurt him, it hurt him a lot, but he knew it was the right choice to leave.

"But, Blake? The Fang have an interest in her I'm guessing, I want to know why, it definitely seems like they want something from someone around here since more and more of their troops have been coming into town." Ven stated to himself, was it him? He had made sure to cover his tracks as best he could when he left the Fang, the last thing he wanted as the White Fang hunting him to get answers for why he left.

"Ven?" Ven heard and he turned to see Blake behind him, he frowned and walked closer to the cat Faunus.

"You know another Faunus is looking for you? A cat Faunus, should I ask why? He seemed…. Sketchy when he was looking for you." Ven asked, Blake sighed and facepalmed in annoyance.

"Sun, why is he here? I thought he went back to Shade when Vale was attacked…" Blake said with a curse before Ven looked into her Amber eyes.

"Friend of yours, I'm guessing? He seemed like he ran all around town to find you, I said I didn't know you and left the marketplace after that. I didn't know what to think of that." Ven said, Blake shook her head in annoyance.

"No, I'll go talk to him, I don't want you trying to bother him more then he bothers me at times, wait here until I get back. I'm going to the marketplace." Blake stated.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know its short, next chapter will be longer. I also wanted to show how Ven doesn't trust Sun. I also wish to point out chapters will soon be on the weekend due to schedule changes. Next chapter will be on next Sunday and will show Ven finding out about what the White Fang is in town for. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. The dusty path home

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Feline. Enjoy the 800-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Faunus city of Menagerie, Two Steps Forward, Two Steps back)**

Ven stepped into the ally, he kept _Jade Kikyou_ at the ready as he walked into the shadows.

"You can come out, Dusty, I know your there." Ven stated, his Blue eyes looked around the entire ally before he heard a voice spoke.

"You know the White Fang would kill me for this, Ven. I'm risking a lot by doing this." Dusty said as the Snake Faunus walked out of the ally, he held a cane and a black cloak over his head.

Ven know Dusty was putting on a charade, he wasn't old, nor was he a pushover like he made himself look, not in the slightest.

"And you and I both agreed we'd leave the Fang when they turned protests and peace rallies into firebombing and terrorist attacks. You said you knew what the White Fang was up to, that's why you came back into the Fang." Ven said, Dusty nodded and tapped his cane on the floor.

"I am very aware of that, Lieutenant. I will explain what I know, but please…. I, you need to know the White Fang are after someone close to you, someone you met recently." Dusty said, Ven's eyes widened before they slowly shrieked back to their original size.

Dusty had a knack for knowing facts that people weren't aware of, it was what made him such a spy. It made him such a… Snake in the grass, Ven chuckled at that.

"The White Fang are here to conscript as many people into their branch here as they can. They also want Blake Belladonna and her family… Or at least, they have an interest in her, I saw Lila Amitola here." Dusty said, Ven grabbed his arm before looking him into the eye.

"Blake? They sent her after Blake? Why would they send a White Fang Assassin here, Dusty? What does Blake have to do with this? I know she's the daughter of the Chieftain… But why? Doesn't she have better things to do here, don't the Fang have bigger targets then here?" Ven stated, Dusty tapped his cane again and Ven stepped back before he crossed his arms.

"You know my rule, Lieutenant. I do not disclose personal information, that is up to Blake to tell you, Ven. I'm sorry, but my rule still stands. I will tell you that the White Fang is under new leadership. They are not the same organization they were, they are worse, they are here for a reason, and they won't stop until they get what they want here." Dusty stated, Ven nodded and looked back into the street.

Dusty was many things, but he hated disclosing personal information unless the person was a horrible monster who only deserved to be destroyed. He was a good Faunus, and he was someone Ven had and would always trust.

"I'll keep that in mine, was there anything else you needed or wanted to tell me? You wouldn't have told me this unless it was important, so important you'd risk your cover." Ven whispered, Dusty looked around, his eyes making sure they weren't being watched.

"The White Fang are massing to destroy Haven, they want it burned down and everyone who goes to it slaughtered. It would be just like Vale, Lieutenant. I think you can figure out the facts that who leads the White Fang isn't Sienna. She would have never asked for this bloodshed; not even once would she cross a line this major." Dusty said, he smiled and put a hand on Ven's shoulder.

"I'd worry less about me, old friend, and more about Ms. Belladonna, she is in danger at this moment, and she would love backup, I assume." Dusty said before the sound of a whip made Ven's ears stand on edge.

Dusty watched as Ven vanished into the city, he heard the sound of Ven's boots dug into the buildings before he was gone entirely. Dusty smiled, he didn't entirely know what was going on with the White Fang and he didn't want to tell Ven who led the Fang.

But one thing he would guess is that Blake cared for Ven, and he cared for her.

He vanished into the shadows and smiled once more in amusement.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I just saw the recent episode with Blake and damn, it was intense! I am also glad for the support this story has gotten, Blake is one of my favorite characters on the show and I love this story. Next chapter will be on Friday or Tuesday and will show Ven help Blake fight Lila. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	8. Concealed Clash

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Feline. Enjoy the 1000-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Faunus city of Menagerie, Two Steps Forward, Two Steps back)**

Lila continued to run before a bullet demolished part of the scaffolding that she had jumped to, she crashed all the way to the ground as her Aura flared up.

"Amitola, the White Fang's favorite assassin… I didn't think I'd see you again since Atlas." She heard as she climbed to her feet, Blake and Sun spotted her and continued their pursuit of her.

She knew that voice, she looked up to see one of the Faunus who used to send her into battle, one of the Faunus who served along the White Fang before they had become more extreme with their methods.

"Lieutenant Lavender…" Lila said as Ven landed in front of her and pointed _Jade Kikyou_ at the Faunus.

"It's Ven now, Amitola. I'm going to ask you this once, what are the White Fang doing in town? They haven't been in Menagerie for anything but recruiting since we were founded." Ven asked, rather than answer, Lila grabbed at her whip.

She swung before Ven rolled away and quickly fired 2 shots from his blade at her as she ran away, Blake turned _Gambol Shroud_ into its machine pistol form and fired at her, some of the bullets draining her aura.

"Damn it…" Ven hissed before racing after the White Fang assassin, he wouldn't allow her to get away, he flipped onto the wall before climbing.

"Can anyone tell me why your chasing one of the White Fang spies and assassins?" Ven asked, he saw Blake catch up to him while Sun moved in to cut her off.

Ven flashed Blake a look which the Faunus seemed to ignore, he sighed while Blake transformed his weapon into its sword form and slashed at Lila.

Lila dodged it before swinging her whip at Blake, Ven swung at her which she dodged before Sun kicked her in the back.

Ven punched her in the mask, it didn't hurt Lila, but it did crack her mask as Sun stopped her from running away.

"Give it up, Lila, you can't beat all of us alone." Ven stated, Lila swung at him. Ven blocked the whip with his sword which Blake took to launch a roundhouse kick at her, knocking her into the ledge of the building.

Ven swung at her, Lila dodged and kicked him before Sun swung _Ruyi Bang_ at her which caught her in the back. Lila forced him and Ven back with slashes which dug into the roof, cutting grooves into it.

"Surrender and save yourself your dignity, Lila. I don't know why Blake and Sun are after you, but I know you won't get away… You can't beat all of us, you especially aren't going to beat me." Ven hissed, Lila looked at the group and panted.

She swung at all of them, Ven brought up his sword which the whip clanged off as Sun and Blake swung at her, Sun having transformed his weapon into a staff.

Lila managed to dodge the swing, but Blake's slash cut through her mask and grazed her side. She fell to the ground.

"You made a mistake coming back, Blake… You and him…" Lila said before a Bullhead pulled up.

The side door opened and 3 White Fang soldiers fired at them, Blake and Sun deflected the fire while Ven brought up his sword which blocked the bullets.

Lila flipped into the VTOL which flew off as Blake and Ven shifted their weapons into their gun forms and opened fire, some of their bullets panging off the Bullhead.

"Damn it." Ven muttered before putting his sword back onto his back and sheathing it before turning to Sun.

"Aren't you that monkey Faunus from the market?" Ven asked, he took a step towards Sun before Blake stepped between the duo.

"This isn't the time or place for an argument, Ven. I'm surprise you know what was happening… How did you know what was happening?" Blake asked, Ven stepped back.

He didn't want to tell Blake who Dusty was, he didn't even know if the Faunus was still in town.

"I heard the fighting, I was doing some shopping. I ran over to see what was happening and I found you 2 chasing Lila. You guys want to tell me what you're doing chasing one of the top assassins and spies in the entire White Fang? The only reason I knew it was her was the mask and whip." Ven asked.

"It's a long story." Blake said simply, Ven nodded and turned to look at Lila's shattered mask.

"We should tell your dad, if the White Fang are coming in force, then we need to make sure we're ready when they show up. I know the White Fang, if they are here like this, then something bad is coming." Ven said, Blake looked at the mask and picked it up.

"You know her? I wasn't near you when I confronted her before she got to the roof." Ven asked, Blake turned to Ven before looking at the mask.

"As I said, long story… But yes, I do know her." Blake said, Ven nodded and turned to look off at the ocean.

"I'll go tell your dad, you ok for now?" Ven asked, if Lila had attacked Blake, it meant the Fang was after her.

But she mentioned him and Blake, which meant she knew they were coming. What the White Fang wanted with Blake, Ven wanted to know.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the fight was one sided, it was 3 on 1, it was going to be one sided anyway. I also want to point out Ven and Blake aren't supposed to be romantically involved until season 5. Next chapter will be on next Sunday or so and will show Ven and Blake talking with each other in Taking Control. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	9. The Fang's plans

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Feline. Enjoy the 900-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Faunus city of Menagerie, Taking Control)**

Ven leaned on the wall while Sun talked to Blake's parents, he would try and talk with his tomorrow… But for now, he'd stay.

"I still can't believe Lila would be snooping around, the White Fang have to be up to something." Ven muttered while Blake picked through Lila's scroll, something she'd dropped when she had fled.

"I think I know why…" Blake said while Ven took the scroll from her hands and began to read from it.

"Wait. Blake, this can't be right, this says their planning an attack on Haven Academy with the intention of burning it to the ground and killing every Huntsmen who goes to there." Ven said, he grit his teeth upon seeing who was behind the attack, who approved it.

Adam Tarus, that name made his blood boil, he was all too familiar with, Blake noted the look on his face as he turned to her.

"This isn't right, I know the White Fang, they'd never plan an attack like this, Vale was one thing, this is full blown slaughter. We need to tell them." Ven stated, Ghira walked over.

"Can't, the CCT system is damaged and there's no way to send a signal out directly. Sun told me about Lila, they went something here just as much as here." Ghira said, Ven shook his head and passed the scroll to the Belladonna Patriarch.

"There's a few people I know that pass the message on, I would have headed over there if I'd known they'd be doing something like this. I just can't understand what they'd be doing attacking Haven. I know they hate Humans, but there are Faunus who go to Haven as well, they'd never bomb a building like this." Ven said, pacing back and forth.

He didn't see Blake frown before she spoke up, Ven turned to see Sun was still talking with Blake's mother.

"Adam would, he led the White Fang attack on Vale. He's in charge of the Vale Branch. He might have convinced them to attack Haven." Blake put in, Ven grunted at this.

"I doubt heed be able to convince them to do this with Faunus blood on their hands, they firebombed stores and assaulted officials, but this? Blake, this is a full-blown assault, still, you might be right. I feel something is off, I need to send a message to my parents, I'm going to head over there for the night." Ven stated.

Kali walked over with Sun, Ven cracked his neck and then turned to them, Blake crossed her arms.

"I'll talk to them, you and Blakey had a rough day, I'll get the guest bed ready." Kali said, Ven and Blake's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's nice, Ms. Belladonna, but I really shouldn't stay, I haven't been able to see my parents in years. I'd like to talk to them, I need to make sure their ok. I also don't want to bother you guys, I don't like to intrude." Ven said, waving his hands, Blake and him blushed, Kali looked between the two teens.

"Nonsense, your parents will be fine, Ghira is going to talk to the village soon anyway, we're talk to them and invite them over." Kali said with a smile, reveling in making both her daughter and Ven dance.

"I don't usually say this, but you should stay. You fought the White Fang and now they're be after you like they're after whatever it is, they want here. Your parents would be a target if you went home to them right now." Ghira said, Ven backed up and shook his hands.

"I can handle myself, I don't think it's a good idea, Mr. Belladonna, I really should head over to them. I don't think it's a good idea." Ven said, Ghira walked over until he was able to look Ven in the eye.

"My duty is to the citizens of this city, to my people. Your parents are some of my people. Your parents will know you're here, I'll make sure of it. I know the White Fang, they're in danger if you go to them. You're staying here." Ghira stated, Ven looked at Blake and then sighed.

"Yes sir, it's your village, I'll stay, I'll go look through my backpack for something to wear tonight." Ven said before leaving, Blake looked at both of them.

"Was that really necessary?" Blake asked, Kali smiled at her daughter. Blake knew her mother was playing with them, it was something she liked to do.

"What? I thought you'd be happy to spend time with your boyfriend, he helped with the White Fang, I say he's a keeper." Kali said with amusement, Blake sighed and walked away, unable to deal with her parents. Kali smiled and watched them leave before turning to Sun.

It was going to be a long day.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I just saw the new episode of RWBY, it gave me so many ideas. I also want to point out that Blake and Ven are still somewhat bonding. I also have to point out that Ven will be in some important events. Next chapter will show Blake and Ven talking at night and then season 5. Until next Friday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	10. Beliefs and promises

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Feline. Enjoy the 800-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Faunus city of Menagerie, 4 hours after Taking control)**

Blake found Ven sitting on the couch with a book in his hand, he wore a purple shirt and blue pj pants, it was weird seeing the Canine Faunus out of his collared coat and heavy clothing.

"Can't sleep, Blake?" Ven asked, Blake sat next to Ven while the Faunus continued to read.

"No, what are you doing out here?" Blake asked, sitting cross legged on the couch before deciding to stretch her feet out anyway.

"I can't sleep with the White Fang running around, and I'm not tired. I did the only thing I usually do then, Blake. I read it all the time." Ven stated, he turned and looked at Blake with a curious look.

"You used to be in the White Fang, didn't you?" Ven asked, Blake looked shocked and Ven guessed he was right. Blake nodded and Ven sighed and put the book down.

"I'm not proud of what they've done, I joined them when they were protesters, when they solved things with words, not bullets. They went from rallies and boycotts to bombings and assassinations." Ven said, he hung his head.

"I know what that's like, but they're not all that bad, Ven." Blake said, Ven gave her a hard look.

"I used to be a Lieutenant for the Fang, Blake. I used to have a team, I use the name Ven for a reason. I had a team, before team VIRD" Ven said, Blake saw a scar on his arm before Ven looked back at his book.

"They didn't want me to leave, I fought them, I fought the same brothers and sisters in arms who I've served with for months. I know what the Fang do, I don't know what you used to be in the White Fang… But I know what they do, you don't leave the White Fang without them wanting you dead." Ven said, Blake cleared her throat.

"I had a partner, he used to be caring and protective… Then he turned into a monster, he cared more about hurting people then what we stood for, I watched him hurt people." Blake said, Ven saw pain in her eyes as she turned away.

Blake blinked as she felt someone hugging her, she turned to see Ven hugging her before pulling away.

"I didn't mean to pry, Blake. I just hate what the Fang used to be, I left to make amends for what I used to help with. I never hurt anyone, but I watched as the White Fang I used to serve turned into a shadow of what it used to be." Ven said, he wiped away a tear as Blake leaned on him, Ven turned to her.

"I guess we both carved out pretty bad paths, huh? I guess we both want to make amends for our sins." Ven said, Blake nodded and Ven put an arm around Blake.

"I had a partner like you, she always used to fight to protect people, to help them. She told me she wanted to find her mother. My partner, my former partner… Attacked me in Beacon, my new partner tried to help me… And she lost an arm, I felt so worthless, I couldn't do anything!" Blake yelled, Ven sighed and turned to Blake.

"Blake, you can't blame yourself for that, even if you stopped him, you couldn't save Vale. I saw what happened, they had Grimm running through the streets, Atlas was attacking. You have scars from the White Fang, maybe not physical, but you have scars…. I have mine." Ven said, Blake looked at Ven as he cleared his throat.

"I promise to help you, Blake. I've let down people before, some of them who I never want to hurt again, I'm not going anywhere. I lose an arm? That's what Huntsmen do, I'm not going to run anywhere, this is my home… And you are my friend." Ven said before starting to close his eyes.

He felt a kiss on his cheek as Blake leaned on the other part of the couch.

"Thank you." Blake said before she closed her eyes and slept on the other side of the couch, Ven smiled and laid on the other half of the sofa.

Kali and Ghira watched the pair before leaving.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know Blake and Ven poured their souls out kind of, I want them to build their bond more before they get together. I also want to point out I will possibly be updating this story 2 times a week. Next chapter will be set during Welcome to Haven. Until Sunday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	11. Change in management

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Feline. Enjoy the 800-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Faunus city of Menagerie, Welcome to Haven)**

Ven took his place on top of a building and looked at the rest of the town, he had heard Blake and her family would be going to visit the Albain twins, he cursed at this.

"They will never admit what they did, they would sooner blame the attack on Adam…. And I'm not going to see them point fingers and plot to slit our throats while we wait." Ven stated before hearing a laugh.

"And yet you wait here while Ms. Belladonna is in danger possibly." Ven heard from behind him, he grabbed at the person and curled his hand into a fist.

Dusty stood behind him, Ven looked the Snake Faunus in the eye and let him go.

"For the love of our ancestors, Dusty, can you stop doing that? you're going to make me kill you by accident down the road." Ven said as he crossed his arms, Dusty chuckled in amusement.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Lieutenant. I contacted the academy, I haven't gotten a response from any of the Huntsmen in Mistral. I don't know if they got my call or not." Dusty said, Ven nodded, at the least, they had contacted the school and let them know what would be happening then.

"Well, at least they know what's going on now." Ven stated, Dusty chuckled and looked at the White Fang base along with Ven and rested on his cane.

"Why aren't you going to help Blake talk with the Fang? I thought you were close with her from what I've noticed before our last talk." Dusty stated, Ven crossed his arms and leaned on the chimney.

"I doubt they'd try and kill them in the middle of their base, Dusty. They would be torn apart from the backlash. Blake can handle herself for now, and you also know I hate the White Fang. The Albains lie about the recent attacks just like they did about Vale." Ven hissed, Dusty noticed the light growl in his words at the mention of Blake and chuckled.

"You like her, you like her and you refuse to admit her… She likes you as well, you don't want to go because you'd protect her and make things worse just for her sake." Dusty observed, Ven turned to face him with shock.

"Why would you say that? I know she can handle herself, Dusty. I would have gone if I didn't trust her… And I know the Fang will lie, your right about me not wanting to make things worse." Ven stated, Dusty shook his head in amusement.

"You can try and pretend to yourself, you and I know the truth. I only suggest you be honest with yourself, she likes you, I can tell." Dusty pointed out, Ven sighed and growled before he leapt down to another roof before Dusty followed.

"There are more White Fang coming to the city, they've begun moving a lot of troops into the city, most of them from Vale's branch." Dusty stated, Ven turned to him in shock once again, gritting his teeth.

"Adam's up to something, did they say anything that I didn't know about? They had to say something, right?" Ven asked, Dusty looked around, making sure nobody saw what he had to say or could hear.

"The High Leader has been killed, it seems." Dusty stated, deciding it was worth saying what he knew, Ven's eyes widened like bowling balls.

"Sienna Khan is dead? She was killed?! Who killed her?" Ven asked, Dusty nodded before turning away.

"I think you can figure that out, I won't tell who because of my rule, but you should know the Fang's leadership has changed." Dusty stated, Ven sighed and shook his head as he walked back and forth on the roof.

"I can't believe it, she would never be this stupid enough to get assassinated. I can't believe they'd be this crazy…. I'm going to keep on alert more them, if she's dead, then there's nobody keeping them in line." Ven muttered, Dusty looked into the distance.

"I have to go, they will suspect something if I don't go. Ven, you and Blake need to stick together, your both in danger." Dusty said before vanishing.

Ven clenched his teeth.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it was short and just had a talk, I wanted to set up the next chapter and I moved Sienna's death up. I will be posting 2 chapters a week as I said and I might post another RWBY story soon. Next chapter might be tomorrow or Friday and will take place during Unforeseen Complications and will show Ven fighting the White Fang. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	12. Running from your past

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Feline. Enjoy the 1200-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Faunus city of Menagerie, Unforeseen Consequences)**

Ven usually thought before he did something, he wasn't an idiot and it was usually hard to anger him. He had decided to listen to the Belladonna rally to show his support for Blake and them.

And then Lila had to show up and scream how the Belladonnas were traitors and Adam was basically their savior. He had then leapt off the stage and was now chasing her with Sun.

"You just couldn't shut up and leave well enough alone, could you?!" Ven asked as he and Sun cornered her, she turned to face them.

"You betrayed us, for her? We gave you so much for siding with us, and you chose the traitors!? We were bringing peace!" Lila screamed as she reached for her whip, Ven grit his teeth, least his voice was remembered from years ago.

"We killed innocent people, destroyed property and you call that peace!? You call slaughter of anyone and anything who we don't agree with **PEACE!?** "Ven roared as he watched Sun rush Lila and kick her, he turned to see more White Fang soldiers surrounding them.

A trap? Of course, she led them into a trap.

"I lost my parents, I lost everything because of the Humans! You don't even care about your fellow Faunus!" Lila yelled as she slashed at Sun only for the whip to be shot by Ven. He watched recoiled and slashed her arm.

"Don't you dare accuse me of that just because I left your little terrorist army after we became soldiers instead of protesters! I saw innocent Faunus hurt because of what we did, innocent people! We didn't help anyone, we made the world hate and fear us!" Ven yelled he blocked the blades of 4 White Fang soldiers with his and then pushed them back before taking them out with one slash.

That was when the chainsaw tossed him back, Ven growled, he knew who that was. Sun was busy fighting White Fang soldiers, they were surrounded and cut off.

"You still sided with them after all the Humans did, all because we split some blood… You really think you can escape your past? Bury those scars by fighting for the 'good guys?'" Ven heard from a voice he never wanted to hear again.

"Shut up… Cyan." Ven growled before another voice spoke up as he continued to parry swords and fire and slash back at them.

"Or what? Your run to your parents? You know they won't take you back… Oh, or are you mad we are after your girlfriend? Poor little rip claws." Came the voice of Magnolia. Ven's eyes narrowed to slits at the former nickname he had gotten in battle and training.

"I SAID…. SHUT UP!" Ven growled before punching the ground, the dozen or so White Fang soldiers flew back as Ven leveled his sword at two of them, who easily stood out from the rest.

One wore a Grimm mask with yellow markings of a puma with her mask having teeth like fangs around the mouth. She clenched her claw like blades she wore tightly as her bone like armor clanked, looking yellow and white.

The other had blue markings and looked like a grinning shark around his mouth. He twirled the axes he held as he extended a gloved, but webbed hand at Ven.

Ven let out an animalistic growl as more White Fang soldiers emerged from the shadows along with the same soldier, he had fought years ago… Grull, Adam's Lieutenant.

"Hi, Lavender." Cyan stated, Ven lunged at them in rage as the White Fang soldiers fired or charged at him. He couldn't see Sun or Lila anymore.

He parried 3 blades then headbutted one of the soldiers hard enough to shatter his mask, he slashed 2 more aside like they didn't exist. He tossed another into 3 more as he swung and fired, downing 3 more White Fang soldiers.

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" Ven growled as he easily battered aside the rest of the White Fang with brute force, anyone who he didn't attack backed away.

Cyan came at him first, a wheel of blades, Ven felt one of the axes graze his arm as he backed off before slashing into the wheel.

Cyan slid back as Ven's aura crackled, Ven heard Magnolia fired bullets from her claws as he deflected them, forcing her into the shadows.

Cyan did as well, smirking, Ven faced Grull who revved his chainsaw, which Ven knew was named _Render_.

"You didn't beat me last time, you really think this will turn out any differently, old man?" Ven growled as Grull slashed at him, Ven blocked _Render_ with _Jade Kikyou_.

"No, but do you really think their just forget the fact that you served us? That you helped raids for Dust, even if you never willingly took life?" Grull asked, Ven could hear the Guards coming, they had found him and Sun.

"I said shut up!" Ven yelled as Grull managed to nick his arm, which only depleted some of his aura as Ven roundhouse kicked the Lieutenant into a wall. Grull slashed at Ven who's claws now glowed with purple light.

"Your part of us, Lavender, you and her…. Even if you destroy the White Fang, your lives belong to us, not them… And they never will accept you or her." Grull stated, Ven's eyes narrowed into slits.

"You're just a pathetic little canine fighting for his friends and girlfriend…" Ven heard from Cyan and he slammed his sword into the ground.

Something snapped inside of him.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Ven yelled as he slashed Grull with his claws, who went flying along with the other White Fang who hadn't already retreated.

A shockwave from his claws cut buildings apart and wounded or killed some of the White Fang soldiers.

"There's the Lavender I know, see you around, boss…" Cyan's voice said as the White Fang vanished, leaving only wounded or slain White Fang from the shockwave.

Lila turned to slash at him, having knocked away Sun before Blake slashed her which caused her to yell out and vanish.

Blake approached Ven who had his head in his hands, she could see tears as he looked at the carnage he had caused.

"I… I didn't mean to kill them… I never meant to hurt anyone… I didn't want to… Monster." Ven choked out as Blake leaned down.

Ven collapsed crying into her arms as she looked at the retreating White Fang and the destroyed building. She looked at the soldiers who only were killed by the force of the attack.

Ans she had seen that Semblance before…

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yep, those are 2 of Ven's squad, I haven't shown them all yet. As for Ven going all rage mode like Metal Gear? He has a very bad past with the White Fang. I also wanted to show his semblance which is very similar to someone else's… Next chapter will be on Friday and will take place during Necessary Sacrifice. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	13. The Fang's ambitions

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Feline. Enjoy the 900-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Faunus city of Menagerie, Necessary Sacrifice)**

Blake walked into her home to see Ven sitting on the couch. He looked back to normal and better than he did a few days ago, she didn't know what the White Fang said to Ven, but she knew it hurt him.

The destroyed alley and slain White Fang soldiers told her that much. She sat next to Ven as he turned to look at her.

"Hey." Blake said, Ven waved, he looked at the paper in her hands.

"You get the signatures for Haven?" Ven asked, he rubbed at his eyes as Blake shook her head and sighed.

"No, Lila scared the entire city when she told them about her past and all that… I still want to save her, Adam is just using her to get what he wants." Blake put in, Ven growled at the mention of the name.

"I'm well aware of the things he's done, Blake… He's a monster, going after you just makes me want him dead and gone even more. He isn't going to come here, though, if what I heard is right, then he's just cementing his rule over the White Fang." Ven stated.

Blake nodded and looked at the table, Sienna Khan was dead, she guessed as much when Lila talked about Adam at the town meeting and not her. She had no idea Adam was ruthless or crazy enough to take over all of the White Fang.

No, she knew, she just hadn't done anything until it was too late, she didn't know he was a monster until she saw how horrible he could be… To Humans, to his fellow Faunus… To her…

"Their coming here, Blake, Their coming to Menagerie for something. I don't know what, but their coming… I'm going to fight them to protect the Faunus here… And your family." Ven stated, Blake leaned on the Faunus before Ghira walked in.

"Ven." Ghira said, Ven nodded.

"Mr. Belladonna. I'm sorry I couldn't head out to patrol the city… Blake and Ms. Belladonna told me it'd be better to stay here after my last run in with them… They vanished into the shadows after they ambushed me and Sun." Ven stated.

"I'm well aware, they got to you…. Your parents aren't coming over for a while, I'm sorry, but I have to keep them from harm. Adam would go after them just as much as he'd go after you if he tried to ambush you and Sun." Ghira said, Ven looked at the chieftain with a look of realization.

"They want Blake…" Ven stated, Blake looked at Ven as Ghira shook his head.

"No, they have to want something else, Ven, they can't-…" Ghira stated, Blake's eyes widened, she remembered what Adam had said at Beacon.

"No, he's right… Lila saying I shouldn't have come home, that she showed up at the rally and ran off when Ven went after her… That ambush was meant for me, Sun and Ven…" Blake put in, Ghira clenched his fists.

"Adam wants Blake, that's why the White Fang keep showing up anywhere she is… Their coming after her… And your close to her, which makes you a target… Just like anyone else close to her." Ven stated, Ghira turned away.

"Blake, if he's right… Then we have to make sure the White Fang don't get to you, their tear the entire city apart to get to you." Ghira said, Ven looked at Blake. Ghira walked away to tell Kali and Sun.

"They're not getting to you, I'm not going to let them hurt another person I care about. They already hurt too many people like that." Ven said, Blake was speechless, she looked flustered, Ven rose from the couch.

"I'm going to talk to my friend and see what he knows. Adam isn't going to hurt anyone… And he sure as hell isn't going to hurt you or your family." Ven stated before he grabbed _Jade Kikyou_ and walked out the door.

Blake could only blink and blush before she got up and went to follow Ven.

Kali watched the duo with a smile before leaving to talk to Ghira.

"Ven!" Blake yelled, Ven looked at Blake from under his collar before slowing down so she could catch up.

"I think it's time you meet Dusty, Blake… C'mon, the White Fang are hunting us…" Ven stated, Blake nodded and followed Ven, they walked to meet Dusty.

Lila narrowed her eyes, they knew now… She left, she needed to tell her leaders what had happened.

She watched Blake follow Ven and growled, they were much closer then before, all she had done had forced them closer together.

Ven turned to look at her and slipped his hand into Blake's before guiding her along with him towards where he usually met Dusty.

Little did they know Menagerie's endgame was coming soon.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter doesn't! Yes, I know it went nowhere kind of, I wanted to focus more on Ven and Blake. I also want to point out some of the chapters will be a bit short. Next chapter will be either tomorrow or Friday and will take place during Alone Together and will be the start of the Menagerie's arc finale. It will also be the semi finale for Blake and Ven's relationship buildup. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	14. White Fang assault

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Feline. Enjoy the 1200-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Faunus city of Menagerie, Alone Together)**

Ven didn't want to leave Blake's side, half because of a reason he only could vaguely guess at, and the other because of knowing how dangerous the White Fang would be.

Ven kept _Jade Kikyou_ with him though, he was going to keep on alert until the White Fang threat died down. He waited in the parlor of the manor, waiting for Blake and Sun to return.

"Ven, you ok?" Kali asked, Ven shook his head and sat up, _Jade Kikyou_ clanked slightly as he did so.

"No, Blake has been out for a while now. I don't like it; the White Fang are creeping around Menagerie." Ven stated, Kali smiled and walked to the window along with two guards.

"You like my daughter, Ven, you don't want her to be hurt, right?" Kali teased, Ven blushed under his collar, but nodded all the same.

"She's someone important to me, I don't want the White Fang getting to her… I know what happens to the people who leave the White Fang, Ms. Belladonna. I don't trust Sun alone to stop the Fang after what they did at the rally." Ven stated, Kali smiled and Ven sighed.

"I don't know if I like her… I care about her… I really care about her and I want to help her, Ms. Belladonna… But I've felt that way before… And then those people were killed, I don't want that to happen to her." Ven stated, Kali put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ven, Blake needs someone like you… And you need someone like her, she needs someone to show her she doesn't have to run from her past anymore. She showed you that, and she also was so concerned when you lost control in that alley. You need to tell her how you feel… Because there isn't going to be much time to do it soon enough." Kali explained, Ven nodded and smiled.

He was about to speak up when there was the sound of gunfire. Ven turned to see an explosion knock him off his feet.

"What's happening?" Kali asked, Ven stood up, grabbing onto the couch as he stood up.

"The White Fang… Ms. Belladonna, run!" Ven yelled, Kali nodded as the guards rushed her away, Ven turned to see Lila with a squad of White Fang soldiers.

"Where's Blake?" Ven growled out, Lila watched his claws extend as he grits his teeth.

"Going to Adam, traitor." Lila stated, Ven growled and tossed a table at the White Fang which tossed them into the wall and knocked 2 of the soldiers out.

"WHERE THE HELL IS, SHE!?" Ven growled before he drew _Jade Kikyou_ and fired at the White Fang soldiers, taking one out as the other strode forward to slash him.

Ven easily caught the blade with his other hand and growled as he towered over the smaller Faunus. The man gulped before Ven tossed him through the window with one hand.

Lila slashed at him and the whip swung at him, Ven took a step back before slashing at Lila who leapt away.

"Why did she choose you? What makes you so special?" Lila asked, Ven raised an eyebrow before he punched Lila into the couch, flipping it over.

"What are you talking about?" Ven asked as Lila fired a round at him which he blocked with his blade.

"You don't even know? She likes you, that's why she's so caring towards you, I watched her and that Monkey Faunus carry you away… She looked like one of her family had been killed…" Lila stated, looking at the ground, Ven's claws lightly glowed.

"Just like your trying to do to the Belladonnas. This is why I left, you don't want peace, you just want anyone who's a threat or wont respect you to fall in line." Ven stated, Lila growled and leapt off the couch as more White Fang soldiers rushed in, along with Grull. Ven turned to look at them while a kick knocked him backwards.

"Don't you dare accuse me of not caring! I lost my parents, and everyone in Atlas didn't care! You turned your back on us! You chose them over us!" Lila hissed, Ven's eyes watered as more slashes rained down on him and bullets flew at him.

His claws glowed like before as he caught Lila's arm.

"SHUT UP!" Ven yelled before he sent her through the window with another slash from his claws, it knocked the White Fang off their feet.

Ven looked around the demolished parlor before a roundhouse kick knocked him down.

That was before a punch from Grull knocked him into the weakened wall, causing it to collapse on Ven as bits of plaster and wood pinned him down, draining his aura.

"You were never strong enough to lead our crusade, nor did you share your cousin's ambitions, traitor." Grull stated before he led the rest of the White Fang soldiers through the wall.

He had his orders as did the traitors former squad's which were sent to Haven. A squad of White Fang soldiers took control of the room.

Ven grunted as he tried to crawl out of the wreckage, he wasn't badly hurt, his Aura had taken most of the hit, but he was still pinned by part of the wall.

The sound of gunfire and fighting continued, the guards were being engaged by more White Fang soldiers, he knew they were trying to kill Blake's parents, but there wasn't much he could do at the moment.

He managed to drag himself slightly out of the wreckage, but he heard guns being cocked as 2 White Fang soldiers drew their pistols and walked closer. He knew they wouldn't miss at this range.

Ven thought of what he had been through, Kali was right, he did love Blake, he wouldn't if he wasn't so worried about her, he wanted her safe. He knew that he was scared for what would happen to her if Adam got his hands on her.

He knew he was glad to have been able to come home, he had allowed the White Fang to turn into monsters. He had helped them get dust and weapons, and never once thought badly about it.

He had failed, the Belladonna family would be killed, then they would march on his family and kill them, then Haven would be destroyed, he had failed and they were right.

He looked up at the White Fang soldiers who finally decided to kill him.

"I'm sorry Blake, I failed… Thank you for helping me see home." Ven stated before a shot went off.

But it wasn't from the White Fang soldiers in front of him.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Phew, just 2 or so more chapters for the Menagerie finale arc. I want to point out some events will be going differently next chapter and it won't follow the show entirely. Next chapter will be on tomorrow or Sunday and will show the rest of the fight. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	15. Fighting the past

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Feline. Enjoy the 1200-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Faunus city of Menagerie, A Perfect Storm)**

One of the White Fang soldiers fell dead before the other was slashed and fell to the ground, Ven looked up to see Blake in front of him.

"Ven!" Blake yelled as she lifted part of the rubble off the Canine Faunus, he crawled out and stood up, Blake and him smiled.

Then Blake slapped him, Ven winced before Blake hugged him.

"Your late to the party, we already started…" Ven joked before sighing and looking at her.

"I was worried you'd get hurt… I was worried they got you. I was weak, the nightmares and visions are going to keep coming, Blake. I told you I would protect you." Ven stated, Blake nodded.

"I'm not going anywhere anymore, Ven… I'll protect you from the nightmares if you don't let them take you… I can't lose someone else." Blake stated, Ven smiled.

"Who said I'm going anywhere, kitten?" Ven teased, Blake smiled and pulled Ven into a kiss.

Ven's eyes widened before he wrapped an arm around the smaller Faunus and returned the gesture, closing his eyes as did she.

When it ended, both rested their heads against the other, Lila growled as she climbed back inside.

"Can we please throw the White Fang out of your house now?" Ven asked, Blake nodded before Lila turned to the White Fang soldiers who climbed through the wall.

"Get her, and kill him!" Lila yelled as Ven turned to Blake while twirling _Jade Kikyou_.

"Go, I can handle her and the White Fang soldiers, find your mom and dad." Ven stated, Blake nodded and fled through the hole which Grull had made.

Lila moved to follow as Ven blocked her, slamming his sword into the ground.

"You want her, you're going through me, lady." Ven stated, Lila growled and slashed at Ven with her whip.

Ven sighed and dodged it before he batted her away with the flat of his sword, he blocked the bullets from the 3 White Fang soldiers and returned fire, wounding 2 of them while the other 3 drew their swords and rushed Ven.

Ven chuckled and easily blocked their blades before he punched them back, he turned to Lila and grabbed her by the arm as she tried to hit him with the whip.

Ven turned and tossed her into the wall, knocking her out before he heard the last White Fang soldier aim his rifle.

"Really think that's a smart idea just because you have a gun, buddy?" Ven asked, the White Fang soldier looked at Ven and then started to think.

He turned and laid on the ground as Ven chuckled and walked through the hole in the wall, he had to find Blake.

"You guys are really only making yourselves look bad." Ven stated as he sniffed the air, he heard nothing but gunfire and battle and saw nothing but smoke and flames.

Despite this, he could smell the others, he looked and saw that Blake left a trail of defeated or knocked out White Fang soldiers.

"I have to try and never tick her off…" Ven muttered to himself, he chuckled before he went to go and find her, he turned and fired a shot which collapsed part of the wall behind him.

Lila might get through, but he wouldn't be ambushed from behind by the rest of the White Fang soldiers.

"Blake?" Ven asked as he walked forward, he heard the sound of a chainsaw, that meant Grull was still close.

He turned a corner to see one of the White Fang soldiers fly into the wall next to him and he looked to see Blake dodge a swing at her head.

Ven grinned and went to help before he was forced back by someone, he turned and saw Corsac with his dagger _Feral_.

"Hello, Lieutenant." Corsac stated, Ven sighed and shook his head before drawing _Jade Kikyou_.

"You really think Adam is going to bring the revolution you want? That is what you think?" Ven asked, Corsac shrugged.

"He might be obsessed with Belladonna… But he has made much more progress against the Humans then Khan did." Corsac stated, Blake flipped away from _Render_ and then turned to fire 2 shots which clipped Corsac's aura.

"And this lack of loyalty to our own is just one of the many reasons I left the Fang." Ven hissed before he dodged a stab from _Feral_ , the blade easily missed him as he stabbed at Corsac, forcing him back as he turned to watch more guards and White Fang soldiers showed up.

"You're really an idiot if you think you're going to win, Lila is down, your brother is probably knocked out, and your losing all your men, a smart man wouldn't continue to risk these kinds of losses." Ven stated with a growl.

He continued to slash at Corsac before someone knocked Corsac into the wall.

Ven turned to see Sun, he nodded at the Monkey Faunus.

"You're not as incapable of combat as I thought… Good move." Ven said with a smirk, Sun laughed.

"Cut me some slack, dude, I just got back." Sun said, Ven nodded and turned to Corsac.

"Help me with this, I need to help Blake with her fight." Ven stated, Sun nodded as Corsac got to his feet.

Ven sighed and simply slashed at Corsac, he flew across the room once again slamming into the wall.

"Semblance?" Sun asked, Ven nodded as he moved to confront Grull, Blake easily dodged another slash from him and then kicked him in the head before she slid under another swing of _Render_.

She knocked him to the ground with a drop kick before he climbed to his feet, he revved his chainsaw and punched her, making her slide back.

Blake grit her teeth and rushed at Grull, he slashed at her and hit her. Blake's shadow clone vanished as she sent a shockwave at Grull with a swing of _Gambol Shroud_.

Grull crashed to the ground, defeated, Ven looked at his new girlfriend in shock.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side…Ever." Ven asked as Sun nodded, also in shock.

Blake turned as Ghira busted down the front door, grappling with Fennec.

"Ok, that's happening now…" Ven muttered, he turned to see Corsac climb to his feet as they turned to see Lila walk in with another wave of White Fang soldiers behind her.

"Can't you guys ever give up?" Sun asked, Ven nodded as the trio prepared to fight off the Fang again.

It seemed they'd be having their final battles with the White Fang in Menagerie at least.

Ven welcomed the try as he swung.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Blake and Ven are together now. I also want to point out that Blake beating Grull was supposed to show her skill, not be one sided. Next chapter will be soon and will show the first part of the final battle in the manor. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: Soon a Neo story will be out.**


	16. Manor Melee

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Feline. Enjoy the 1000-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Faunus city of Menagerie, True Colors)**

Ven continued to advance, slashing away at Fennec as the White Fang branch leader dodged and slashed at him.

Ven stepped back, he hadn't created _Jade Kikyou_ for fighting enemies with smaller dagger like weapons, he turned to see Lila fly back after taking a hit from Blake.

Ven caught a lunge from Fennec and kicked him towards Blake before slashing at Lila who was hit with the flat of the sword and was sent flying across the room.

"I'll take down Lila, you deal with him." Ven stated, Fennec went to stab Ven in the back before a slash from Blake knocked him back.

Lila turned and whipped at Ven, it hit him on his arm and his aura shimmer a bit.

"You ruined everything…" Lila hissed, Ven dodged another lash at him and fired a burst from the hilt of his sword.

"You tried to assassinate the chieftains of a Faunus village and I'm the bad guy? Your deluded, Amitola." Ven hissed as Lila continued to slash at her, she launched a dropkick which made him slid back but little else.

Ven dusted off his coat and growled before Lila kicked at him again.

Ven tossed her into the wall before it cracked, he continued slashing at her, she was forced back before she fired a round from the base of her whip.

Ven's aura shimmered once more before he absorbed another shot.

Ven's Claws shimmered before he growled and slashed, Lila was sent flying through the wall and was thrown outside. Ven went to go and slash

Ven sighed and turned to see Blake dodge a stab at her neck before Fennec kicked her back.

Ven growled as Blake transformed her weapon into its kusarigama form.

Ven watched as the door exploded and Ghira and Corsac crashed through the door and into the burning building.

Ven turned and to see Fennec move to stab Ghira in the back, Blake tossed _Gambol Shroud_ and it wrapped around Fennec's neck.

Ven moved and spun his blade in his hand as he moved toward them, he saw Fennec raise the blade.

Ven stabbed at Fennec just as Blake pulled on her weapon and Fennec lunged at him.

Ven stabbed through Fennec, the Faunus leader gasped and fell to the ground, dead.

Corsac turned in horror as more White Fang soldiers fired at Ven, he moved to block their bullets before a beam cut them off.

"BROTHER!" Corsac yelled, he went to grab the other dagger before Ghira seized him by the arms and tossed him into the wall, Ven turned and saw a beam crack.

Corsac grabbed the other dagger before the beam cracked and fell, it crashed down and slammed into Corsac.

His weapons exploded, killing him as well, Ven turned to see Grull look at them in shock and horror.

"This isn't over…" Grull growled, Ven growled and moved to stop him as well.

He fell to one knee, exhausted, Grull and the remaining White Fang retreated, Ven could hear Bullheads landing. He saw Grull drag Lila into one. He wanted to stop them, make them pay for daring to attack and try to kill Blake's Parents. They wanted to kill fellow Faunus and brand it as doing what was necessary to ensure the peace of the Faunus.

Blake put a hand on his shoulder and leaned down next to him, Kali and a group of Guards entered the room as did Sun.

"They got away." Ven stated, Ghira sighed and straightened up, nodding.

"Yes, but both of the Albain are gone and they lost all manpower they had in Menagerie… Their done here, and we all know where their going to go." Ghira put in, Ven nodded and managed to stab up and looked at Fennec.

"They knew they wouldn't live to see this mission through…." Ven stated, he rubbed at his temples, Lila had put doubt in the people of Menagerie so they wouldn't be opposed. They had made an assassination attempt which would probably slow them down long enough for them to return to base.

"We have to go and stop them… But we aren't going to do it without an army…. They probably have an entire army at Haven, if they're going to burn it to the ground, they're going to have the place locked like a fortress before they destroy it." Ven stated, Blake sat on the remains of the couch in the room.

Ven sat next to her, Blake leaned on him.

"I'm going to speak with the people… They hit us, and we're going to come back at them…" Blake stated, Ven nodded and put an arm around her.

"You know Grull and them are going to be there… Adam, the remains of my team… Lila… The entire White Fang is going to there… We're going to need backup besides just a bunch of armed civilians…" Ven put in, Kali looked at the couple and turned to Ghira.

"Ven, go with Blake and talk to the citizens and your parents… I'm going to contact the Mistral Police… I'm not going to let them win after they attacked our home and tried to kidnap my daughter." Kali said, Ven nodded and walked with Blake outside.

"I told you they'd get together…" Kali stated, Ghira sighed.

"It only took them tearing our home apart… I just hope he doesn't turn out like Adam." Ghira put in.

Kali sighed, she knew Ven would never do that.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done. Yes, I know the fight was kind of short, I didn't know how Ven and Blake could handle this sort of fight with their weapons. I'm going to skip most of the speech Blake makes since it won't be that different. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so and will show Ven talking with Blake and the end of her speech. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	17. A cry to war

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Feline. Enjoy the 800-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Faunus city of Menagerie, True Colors)**

Ven stood against the side of the stage as Blake started to finish her speech, Sun stood next to him.

"I know the stakes are against us… But I'm going… The White Fang think we are weak and unwilling to fight… But I refuse to let them hurt anyone else… What about you?" Blake asked, she was greeted with many cheers.

"She sure can rally a crowd." Sun muttered, Ven chuckled and turned to him.

"Yeah… You know, for someone who I didn't think could fight? You can hold your own…." Ven stated, Sun smirked.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself, that's a pretty cool Semblance." Sun put in, Ven slightly frowned.

"Yeah… You know we're going to have to deal with the White Fang over at Haven. They are going to have way more soldiers then they did here, anyone who we didn't deal with at the manor is probably going to be there." Ven said, he frowned, that meant Grull, his team, Lila and… Adam would be there.

"Well, we have a lot of guys as well, and Ms. B is going to get the cops. I think we're on equal ground." Sun said, Ven sighed as Blake started walking over.

"You made a great speech." Ven stated, Blake leaned on Ven as Sun spoke up.

"Ven doesn't think we're going to have a good chance." Sun said, Ven frowned and looked at Sun.

"Because most of the civilians have probably never picked up a gun or sword before and the White Fang have dozens of armed soldiers, they have a guy with a chainsaw… They have an assassin with a whip, and we have the cops and a bunch of civilians… I know we can fight them, I'm saying I don't think we will be able to win without losing people." Ven said, Blake nodded.

"And with Adam over there, they're going to be even more dangerous…. Mom said we don't even know if there's any Huntsmen in Mistral that can help us… So, we're going to be in for a fight, Sun. Ven and I know how dangerous the White Fang are…" Blake stated.

"I can handle Adam, you said your friends are going to be there?" Ven asked, Blake nodded, Ven smiled and patted her on the head, she stared at him with a smirk and a roll of her eyes.

"Well, if their half as good a fighter as you, I think we have this handled, kitten." Ven teased, Blake's eyes widened at the nickname.

"Kitten? That's so lame, dude! Seriously?" Sun asked with a laugh, Blake elbowed him in the ribs, Ven rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey, I was trying to come up with a nickname…. I'm not good with stuff like this, I'm good at fighting White Fang thugs and taking down Grimm. You cut me some slack, dude." Ven muttered, he sighed and then rubbed his temples nervously.

"I really hope mom doesn't come over… She is never going to let me hear the end of this." Blake said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I really hope mom doesn't find out yet…" Ven said only to hear a laugh.

"Find out that my son got himself a beautiful girlfriend?" Ven heard as he turned to blink in shock.

Behind him was a very tall Faunus with a black coat, blue dress pants, brown eyes and a face that resembled Ven's with black hair.

The other woman had Blue eyes and a wide smile, she had a Mistral like crimson dress and blue shoes.

"Mom?!" Ven asked as his mother laughed and looked at Blake.

"You must be Blake, Kali told me about you. I've heard you and my son recently started dating." His mother said with a smile, Ven and Blake blushed as Sun laughed.

"Mom! I… Blake, let's go, you don't want to stay here…" Ven said as he grabbed Blake's hand and went to go find Kali.

"You know he hasn't come back in years and you decided to mock the fact that he has a girlfriend…" Ven's Father put in.

Ven turned to look at his parents, he would speak with them soon…

Just not when they want to talk about him and Blake right now.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I know it was short, next chapter will be longer. I will also explain Ven's parents more. Next chapter will be on Friday and will show the trip to Haven, I also want to point out that the fight scenes will be longer. I will also be posting a Neo story soon. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	18. Trip to Haven

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Feline. Enjoy the 800-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Bullhead enroute to Haven)**

There was several Bullheads which also flew ahead of the Mistral Police Gunships, nobody aboard the Bullhead spoke. Ven could only chalk so much of it up to fear… They were heading into a hornet's nest, and there was little he could really do at the moment.

"Blake?" Ven asked, only he and her sat in the Bullhead, as the rest of the Faunus who were coming with them trailed in other Bullheads and Sun was with Ghira in his bullhead.

"Yeah?" Blake asked, Ven frowned and looked at _Jade Kikyou_ and sighed.

"I know your scared about fighting Adam and Lila again, you keep glancing out the window, checking if we're be there already…" Ven said, Blake shook her head and turned to look at her boyfriend.

"No, it's not that… Lila made it sound like Adam wanted my parents gone because they want to stop all of this… They've never cared enough to come directly after my family… And if Adam did take over after the invasion of Vale…" Blake started to say, Ven shook his head.

"Adam probably wants you gone because of the influence the Belladonnas have on the rest of the Faunus, the last thing they want is resistance which could spill into a White Fang Civil war… Sienna wouldn't have tried to kill both Ghira and Kali because it would send the wrong message…" Ven stated, Blake sighed.

"They were the former leaders of the White Fang." Blake said, Ven was silent a minute, then he leaned back in his seat.

"Then that explains more why the White Fang wouldn't have attacked them before Adam… If Adam did take over like I heard… Sienna wouldn't have killed your parents then because it would look bad for the White Fang to execute their former leaders… Adam on the other hand, probably wants any competition to his rule being executed before it can become a problem." Ven stated, Blake shook her head.

"It was personal, it always is with Adam." Blake said as she leaned against Ven's arm.

"He won't stop me… He couldn't stop me the last time he and I fought." Ven muttered, Blake turned to look at him.

"You fought Adam before?" Blake asked, Ven turned to look at her.

"Yes, I did… And we didn't get to finish that fight since then…. He's not going to hurt you, Blake. I swear he won't." Ven stated, Blake blushed but smiled, Ven put his hand on hers.

"I'm glad I met you, Blake… I wouldn't be doing this again without you… I'd be too scared." Ven said, Blake smiled.

"And I wouldn't be able to fight Adam without you… I guess we both needed the other." Blake said, Ven smiled and let her lean against him.

"Ms. Belladonna, we're be arriving at Haven soon, it doesn't look good." Ven and Blake heard from the pilot as Blake stopped leaning on Ven and got up as Ven opened the door.

Below was everything they expected, White Fang soldiers milling around. Lila was waiting with her whip, as if expecting the White Fang to run into trouble.

He also Grull who held _Render_ and looked around, he saw Magnolia and Cyan, along with the last member of his squad, Crimson. It seemed Adam had brought in his army.

Speaking of the devil, Ven growled as he saw the Faunus terrorist pulling _Wilt_ out of its holster.

"Adam…" Ven growled before the Bullheads dived down, Ven leapt out and landed in a crouch as did Blake.

"Ven." Cyan said as Ven cracked his neck, Sun and Ghira's Bullhead landed as they ran out.

"I see you brought the entire army, Adam." Ven hissed while his claws slowly extended.

"Blake." Adam said as he started towards her, Ven drew _Jade Kikyou_ and pointed it at Adam.

"You're not touching her…" Ven growled as Adam pointed _Wilt_ at Ven.

"Your still as stubborn as ever, Ven, you came just to watch Haven burn to the ground." Adam said as the White Fang soldiers began pointing their weapons at the group.

"This isn't going to go like it did a few years ago, Taurus…" Ven growled, Adam snapped his fingers.

"Cyan, Magnolia, kill him." Adam ordered, Ven growled and swung _Jade Kikyou_ at Adam who blocked it and backpedaled.

Ven lunged at him

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I know its short, next chapter will be longer. I want to point out I will be posting 2 chapters next week. Next chapter will show Ven and Blake fighting Adam and the White Fang, it also won't follow the show. Until next Friday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	19. Battle for Haven

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Feline. Enjoy the 900-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Haven Academy, The More the Merrier)**

"How nice you could join us, Lavender." Adam said before Ven growled in anger and grit his fangs.

"It's Ven, Adam…. I see you brought your entire little army… Still too scared to fight on your own?" Ven taunted, Adam lunged forward as Ven met him head on.

 _Wilt_ met _Jade Kikyou_ as Blake moved to help before Lila lashed her whip at Blake, Ven growled and punched Adam before shooting at Lila who was knocked to the ground.

"Your just as scared as she is…" Adam said, Ven rolled out of the way of a slash before he leapt into the air and aimed a downwards swing at Adam. Adam slid back from the force of the blow before Ven lunged at him.

Ven slashed at Adam, left right, he switched hands and slashed, the blade carving through the ground before he fired a burst of fire from the hilt when the blade passed by Adam's face.

Adam grinned and Ven blinked before he grabbed Adam by the wrist and tossed him into the air.

Adam slashed _Wilt_ at Ven who rolled out of the way before he growled as his claws glowed.

Ven slashed at Adam who went to block the attack before it threw him clear across the roof, he rolled into a heap in front of his men. His Aura crackled as he climbed to a knee.

"You can't block my Semblance, Adam…. It runs in the family." Ven hissed, Ghira turned to him in shock.

Ven looked at Blake, she rolled out of the way of a lash from the whip before she knocked Lila to the side with a slash from _Gambol Shroud_. She turned and rushed at Ven before Magenta and Cyan blocked her.

"Grull, kill him and the others!" Adam yelled as the other Bullheads arrived and other Faunus arrived, holding spears, swords and pistols.

Sun spun his staff which slammed Grull in the face before Cyan slashed him with his axes while Magenta tried to shoot Ven in the back.

Ven blocked them before he slashed at them with his claws, a small shock wave which knocked Cyan and Magenta back, their Auras sparkling.

Ven felt a punch at his back which sent him rolling across the roof where he landed next to Blake.

Grull and a small wave of White Fang soldiers charged Ven, Blake flipped off Ven's shoulder at Grull.

She kicked off the heads of three soldiers, slashed another and then turned and roundhouse kicked another to the side.

Grull swung _Render_ at her only for Ven to block it, sparks flew off the sword before Ven shouldered Grull away.

By now, the rest of the villagers had arrived and were fighting the White Fang, Ven turned to see Ghira toss 2 White Fang soldiers to the side.

Despite this, they were still evenly matched, Ven twirled _Jade Kikyou_ and stood back to back with Blake.

"I know you heard what I said to Adam…" Ven said, his voice low, Grull swung again as Cyan rushed them from behind.

Ven turned to let Sun flip over them and he kicked Grull back before Ven turned again and parried one axe before Blake slashed at him, causing him to move back.

"We're talk about it later." Blake said, Ven chuckled and slashed Grull on the back as Sun dodged a slash from him.

"Whatever you say, kitten." Ven joked, he got an elbow from Blake, but she smiled all the same.

"Hey guys? This isn't going that well." Ven heard from Sun, he flipped away from Grull and Adam rushed them, Ven turned to intercept Adam before Blake kicked him to the side as she vaulted over his shoulder.

"Then fight harder, I can't help right now!" Ven yelled as he ducked under a slash from _Render_ , Cyan slashed him back and then went to smash him under his axes.

Ven blocked them with the flat edge of his blade and then slammed the sword into the roof.

He then slashed out another shockwave which threw Cyan to the edge of the roof, his Aura nearly shattered.

Ven felt his Aura shimmer as Magenta fired at him before he rolled, wrapped a hand around the hilt of his blade and it flipped into his hand.

Lila slashed at him and Ven rolled along the roof while he turned the weapon into its battle rifle form.

He fired a burst at Magnolia which caused her to back off before Ghira floored her with a punch.

Cyan kicked him and Ven slid towards the window, he stopped himself at the edge of the window.

Ven felt his Aura crackle before he turned to see Magnolia slash at him with her claws.

Ven turned and barely brought up his sword to block both slashes.

He turned to look at Blake before he rolled away.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the combat was… Simple, I'm trying my best for these. I also want to point out this battle will go different then the story. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so and will show the second part of the battle. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: I am writing My Hero Academia stories, if someone wants a certain story, vote on the poll!**


	20. The end of the Fang

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Feline. Enjoy the 900-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Haven Academy, The More the Merrier)**

Cyan went flying across the roof and off the side, Ven turned to deal with Magenta. He saw Lila lying on the floor, knocked out by Blake, he blocked a slash from Magenta and then ducked another slash from Grull.

"Your losing, Adam!" Ven yelled, he saw Magenta charge at him before Grull turned and jump at him.

He blocked the chainsaw and then turned to see Blake jump kick Magenta back before she rushed at Ven.

It was clear the White Fang were slowly losing ground, that was when things got even worse for Adam.

"This is the Mistral Police! Surrender, and drop your weapons, or we will use force!" Ven heard as he turned to see 2 Police Airships over them.

It also occurred to him he hadn't seen Dusty since Menagerie. He looked up to see Adam growl and pull out the detonator.

"No!" Adam yelled as he looked at Ven and pushed it.

Ven blinked, he couldn't have guessed that Adam was going to literary blow up Haven.

A few seconds later and nothing happened, Adam felt one of his soldiers grip his shirt.

"Are you insane!? You tried to kill all of us!" The soldier yelled before Ven heard someone clear their throats.

"You kill our own leader in cold blood and now you attempt to kill your own kind…. I'm glad I came to see you fall, Adam…" Adam heard to see a man in a Grimm mask and cloak before he tossed some wires on the roof.

"Dusty!" Ven yelled, Magenta blinked in shock before a kick from Blake took her out.

"Hello, Lavender. I think our glorious leader needs to be reminded of the fact that there will always be traitors in the White Fang with how he runs it..." Dusty said, he tossed his cloak to the side and drew two curved machetes like swords from his back.

Ven turned and saw Grull rear back to smash him before a punch from Ghira stunned him.

Ven turned and launched another shockwave from his claws which tossed the Lieutenant and Magenta over the edge of the roof and through some trees.

This left only Lila, Adam and the rest of the White Fang soldiers, some of whom were already surrendering as Mistral Police began to rappel from the ships.

Ven turned to see Adam prepare to launch another Moonslice attack at Blake and pushed her out of the way.

Ven felt his Aura drain as he rolled across the roof.

"VEN!" Blake yelled as Adam walked towards her, Sun leapt in front of her as Ghira walked towards them.

"Now, my darling…. Nobody can save you… And you know that." Adam hissed before Ven moved.

Ven felt a cut on his back, he didn't know how bad it was, but it hurt… It probably wouldn't scar, though.

"What I do know…" Ven muttered as he stood up and tossed away his torn coat and grabbed _Jade Kikyou_.

"Is you just ruined my coat…" Ven hissed Adam rushed at Blake.

He saw Blake vault over him and kick him in the back, he stumbled towards Ven.

Ven seized him in his hand and slammed Adam to the ground, _Wilt_ slid away from him.

Ven did this again and Adam's Aura crackled, he punched Adam back.

Adam went to shoot him with _Blush_ as Ven swung and the blade cleaved through the bullet and tore Adam's mask in half.

Adam gasped in shock before Ven seized him once more, the pain in his back killing him and his aura broken for the moment.

He carried Adam over his shoulders and towards the window of the building.

Ven dumped Adam through the window of the building, he crashed through the ledge below and slammed into he ground, alive, but not getting up. The sound of glass shattering filled the roof as the other White Fang soldiers fled or dropped their weapons.

He saw one raise a pistol before a swing from dusty sliced the gun in half and then Dusty gave him a look and turned his swords at the other White Fang soldiers.

Ven collapsed to a knee, the wound on his back hurt and he had no way of healing it.

He could hear the sounds of battle below, but Blake ran to him as the Mistral Police descended on the White Fang soldiers.

"I can barely stand right now…" Ven said, he poured whatever was left of his Aura into healing the cut as Blake sighed.

He saw a girl with blonde hair battling a girl with green hair and a man Ven could clearly hear had metal legs.

Ghira walked over, it was clear there was more then the White Fang to deal with.

But seeing Adam laying knocked out below was enough for him, he heard Blake cross her arms.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I apologize if this seemed too one sided, I didn't want to make it seem like Ven and Blake are overpowered and I didn't know how to end the fight… I also want to point out I will skip the rest of the Haven fight since it doesn't change much. Next chapter will be next Friday and will show the aftermath of Haven. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	21. Future Plans

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Feline. Enjoy the 900-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Haven Academy)**

Ven stood at the top of Haven while the police led White Fang soldiers into the airships, many bowed their heads in shame for following Adam.

These were the ones who had fought Blake, he and the others, others who had simply been present laid on the ground, awaiting their fates.

"Hey." Ven heard as he turned to look at Blake, Ven smiled slightly.

"Hey. I thought you were talking with your parents and your friends." Ven said, he crossed his arms and looked down from the top of the damaged school.

"I have, their talking about the White Fang… My friends are talking about what we do next…" Blake said, Ven sighed and cracked his neck.

"I don't see Adam or Grull… And Cyan and Magenta aren't among them…" Ven stated, Blake frowned, that meant they'd be coming back for revenge.

"Adam isn't going to be able to control the White Fang, they'd never accept a leader who's willing to kill them to win." Blake said, Ven looked at his ruined coat.

"Yeah, well he did a lot of damage to Haven and Menagerie before he was stopped… I'm going to need a new coat and all that…" Ven muttered, Blake rolled her eyes before Ven answered the question that neither had wanted to answer.

"I am Adam's cousin… I'm not going to turn my back on you just because of that…" Ven put in, he cleared his throat.

"I know your mad I didn't tell you… I wanted to tell you when we were back in Menagerie." Ven said, Blake frowned.

"But you didn't want me to distrust you… So, you didn't tell me." Blake said, Ven scratched the back of his head.

"That and after what you said he did to you…. I mean what I said though, I'm not going to turn my back on you and your family after all this… He made his choice to try and rule over the Faunus and Humans because of what they did to him… And while I understand his hatred for what they did… He's gone way too far…" Ven said before he turned back and stepped off the ledge he was on.

"I don't care if he's my cousin, terrorist attacks, trying to kill other Faunus who won't bow to him… Hurting innocent people… Killing people… Hurting you? No, he's no longer any family of mine, Blake… I thought I'd seen the last of him when I walked away from the White Fang and gave them some scars on my way out… But if he wants war… I'll give him war." Ven said, he turned to Blake who stepped off the ledge.

"I'm headed to Atlas…. Yang found something called a Relic that Adam's friends are going to want. I know Adam is going to want revenge." Blake stated, Ven crossed his arms again.

"Do you... Want me to come with you? You still trust me after finding out I'm related to Adam?" Ven asked, Blake rolled her eyes but nodded.

"You fought the White Fang in Menagerie, you fought to stop them here… And you didn't hesitate to try and stop Adam when he leapt to attack us… I'm not going to turn my back on you just because your related to Adam…" Ven heard from Blake before she looked him in the eye, burning into them.

"But no more secrets, deal?" Blake asked, Ven nodded.

"I'm not going to hide anything else after that… Are you going to Atlas soon?" Ven asked, Blake smirked.

"WE'RE going to Atlas soon, go buy a new coat and meet me at the train station, I'll introduce you to the others then." Blake said before she dropped over the edge, Ven stood there, blinking.

"She is both the coolest… And scariest, girl I've ever met." Ven said before he turned and went to see if he could find a clothing store.

He fished whatever leftover Lien was inside his ruined jacket and then turned and walked away.

He had no idea that Grull was watching him as he dropped into the forest and vanished.

The White Fang Lieutenant growled before he sulked into the forest, they would pay for ruining their plans. He had told Adam he should have just killed Blake and been done with it.

But it was too late for that… And now their plan was ruined, he doubted the rest of the White Fang would accept them back into their ranks.

Ven would pay, he had betrayed them…. And he would make sure they didn't live to regret foiling their plans.

"This isn't over…" Grull hissed before he vanished into the forest to find Adam so they could go back to the headquarters.

Ven turned and looked over his shoulder before he shrugged and continued walking, unaware that they still had a few more clashes with the White Fang, and what would come next for them.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out this is the start of the third arc and season 6. I also want to point out season 6 will be going differently then the show. Next chapter will show Ven and Blake on the Argus Express. Until Sunday or next Friday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	22. Express into Darkness

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Feline. Enjoy the 900-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(** _ **Argus Express**_ **)**

Ven pulled the hood of his new Black and Sliver jacket and dusted off his new purple pants. He also looked at his black combat boots with purple fingerless gloves. He patted his satchel while now carried a mask.

"You ok?" Ven asked Blake as the train continued speeding through the mountains, soon they'd be in Argus and they'd be able to get to Atlas.

Ven had nothing against Atlas, he didn't destroy their property, he wouldn't argue with their soldiers. He only wanted to get to Atlas to help Blake and her friends.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about Adam." Blake stated, Ven crossed his arms and looked out at the snowy forest.

"He's still out there, but he's not going to have access to most of the White Fang. The only thing the White Fang hate more than people who drop out of their armies is someone who uses them like cannon fodder." Ven said, Blake nodded and leaned on Ven who then raised an eyebrow under his hood.

"I also heard your parents are rebuilding the White Fang after Haven since a lot of soldiers sided with Ghira once Adam betrayed them at Haven." Ven stated, Blake nodded.

"Yes, I also heard Lila even regrets what she did, she was among those who the Police got at Haven." Blake pointed out, Ven crossed his arms as Ven nodded and sighed and then turned and walked out of the car.

"I'll go look for Grimm, I doubt this track doesn't have a lot of Grimm running around the tracks and if Adam and his little hit squad come after us, we need to be ready." Ven said as he passed by Yang.

"Hi Yang." Ven said and then he was gone, he hadn't spoken much to the brawler since he and her had arrived at the station.

"Hey." Yang said and then she was in the cabin before he could speak again, Ven saw a small glint of anger in her eyes, he sighed and went to look for Grimm down the rest of the track.

"I don't know what is going on between him and her, but I'm not getting involved what happened with them before I bumped into Blake." Ven muttered, he looked out the window and then he felt a small crack on the roof.

"I guess we couldn't just have a good ride…" Ven said with a sigh before he looked around for a ladder so he could climb to the roof.

He found a ladder and climbed up the ladder and then he felt wind and snow whipped at his face.

"Great." Ven said before he drew _Jade Kikyou_ and he saw a Griffon then land and rush at him.

Ven flipped onto the roof and then stabbed the Grimm through the chest and then he looked around where another Grimm landed.

A Beowolf swung at him from behind and he was sent sliding down the train, he changed his weapon into its battle rifle form and fired a burst into the Beowolf.

The other Grimm landed on the train and more Grimm began landing on the train.

He felt a blade slice though the air into the Sphinx, sending it sliding off the train. He looked to see Blake climb onto the roof as did her friends: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang. Ven climbed to his feet and saw a Beowolf lunge at Blake.

Ven slashed the Beowolf in half as it tumbled off the train, he dusted off his jacket as his Aura shimmered a second later.

"Do I always have to babysit you?" Blake teased, Ven rolled his eyes and stood and looked at the other Grimm, he looked at them and cracked his neck.

"I thought you were busy talking with your buddy, I didn't want to bug you." Ven joked before he realized something.

"Why is there so many Grimm? There's never this many unless they have an alpha. I don't see an Alpha leading these guys." Ven stated as another Griffon lunged at him, he dodged it and stabbed it in the side before a Manticore threw him into Blake.

"I don't know, I'll ask when we take clear out these Grimm." Blake said, Ven saw her turn and slash a small Nevermore which was trying to take her head off, he turned and faced the Manticore.

"You know how dangerous a Sphinx or Manticore is?" Ven asked, Blake shook her head.

"I don't know a lot, but keep them grounded, they can breathe fire and they look like they have stingers." Ven said, he saw the Manticore stab at him with its tail and he quickly ducked it, backing up before he turned his weapon into its battle rifle form before he fired a burst.

This wasn't what he was expecting heading to Argus… And it seemed it wasn't over yet.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know Ven didn't talk to team RWBY or JNPR or them yet, he will, just not for a bit. Next chapter will be next Friday or so and will show Ven and Blake fighting the Grimm. I also want to point out I will be switching to one chapter a week since this story will be near on hold at season 6's end. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	23. Crash Landing

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Feline. Enjoy the 900-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(** _ **Argus Express**_ **)**

Ven stabbed through a Manticore before another Beowolf dropped down in front of him, Ven ducked it swing before Blake vaulted over his shoulder and slashed down the Beowolf.

"Hey!" Ven yelled before Blake grinned, Ven turned to see RWY and Jaune, Nora and Ren dealing with the other Grimm.

Ven went to help them deal with the Grimm before he heard a screech. A Manticore and Sphinx spiraled down from the store. Ven went to knock them down before one of them clipped his side and spun him around. Ven felt his foot find air as he fell over the edge.

"VEN!" Blake yelled before a Nevermore slammed into her and she as well flipped over the edge.

Blake went to throw _Gambol Shroud_ but she was unable to transform the weapon as Ven grabbed her.

"Got you!" Ven yelled as he grabbed onto a bar on the train, he tried to pull her up before the bar he was holding cracked.

"Oh, cra-…" Ven cursed before the bar collapsed and both fell off the train, both rolled down the hill as Ven wrapped his arms around Blake as they slammed into the snow.

Ven felt his Aura flare as he slowly stood up, cracking his back and knuckles and then cracked his back.

"Ow." Ven grunted before watching the train roar away before he heard metal scraping and then there was nothing.

He shook the snow off his head as he looked at Blake who climbed to his feet.

"You ok?" Ven asked, leaning down to make sure he wasn't dealing with a severe injury. He didn't feel a painful bone or single injury.

"Yeah…" Blake said as Ven sighed before he dusted off his jacket and then checked his scroll. It was ok, he was glad the technology held up to anything it was put through.

"We're going to have to walk to Argus… Unless you can fly and you never told me about it." Ven joked as he rested his sword on his shoulder, Blake rolled her eyes as Ven's ears wiggled under his hood.

"The train crashed…. Grimm must have ruined something on the train to make it derail." Ven said as he huffed out a breath of cold air, trying to stay warm as he brushed off his arms and he looked to make clear of ice and snow.

"I know, I heard it as well… We need to catch up, they should be close by." Blake pointed out, Ven nodded and both began trekking through the snow. Ven turned to Blake and he continued to walk through the snow.

"You cold? It's freezing up here, I didn't expect Argus to be so damn cold." Ven muttered as he put a hand up to block the snow from getting into his eyes, he reached into his satchel.

Blake watched him pull a mask over his face and blinked as she noticed the blue markings on it as he continued to walk through the snow, it crunched under his boots before he turned around to see Blake looking at him like he had 3 heads.

"What? I got snow on my face or something?" Ven asked from under the mask, it made his voice a bit muffled, but it could still easily be heard through the snow, Blake scowled at him before Ven guessed what Blake was mad at.

"Are you mad I'm wearing a Grimm Mask?" Ven asked, Blake was silent a few minutes before Ven reached up and pulled the mask from his head, brushing off the snow with his other hand.

"Blake, this is my old mask… I don't want anyone from the Fang knowing who I am… And this is nothing like the ones the White Fang use…. I painted it Blue... Like…" Ven started to say as Blake spoke up.

"Like when it was led by my parents…" Blake said, Ven looked at the mask and sighed.

"Blake, you know I'm not part of the White Fang like you… Your parents are trying to rebuild it… And I want to show support of that…" Ven said, he looked down into the snow, he went to chuck the mask into the forest, he felt his arm being grabbed.

"Blake?" Ven asked, he turned to look at her, she shook her head.

"No… I'm not comfortable with that still... But I understand, you just want to help the White Fang… Please, just don't wear it for now…" Blake muttered, Ven looked his girlfriend in the eye.

"You sure you don't want me to chuck it?" Ven asked, Blake nodded and Ven smiled and brushed some snow off her ear.

"You're the boss, Kitten… Let's go find the others." Ven said before they continued marching through the snow. Ven smiled at his girlfriend before he brushed off his shoulder as they kept marching into the snow.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Blake and Ven flew off the train. I wanted to do something different in the story, I also wanted to point out this season will be going pretty different then the show. Next chapter will be Sunday or so and will show Ven and Blake marching to the crash site and getting an interesting call. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	24. Winter Wonderland

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Feline. Enjoy the 900-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(** _ **Argus, Uncovered**_ **)**

Ven leaned on a tree before he brushed snow off his face before he turned to look at Blake.

"Blake, I think we reached the crash site, you still holding…" Ven started to say before he felt something him in the face, he brushed off his face before he blinked in shock.

Blake smirked, Ven blinked a few more times before he smirked and beaned Blake with a snowball, she fell into the snow and Ven laughed.

"Aw, you ok, kitty cat?" Ven teased, Blake stood up, she smirked and Ven backed up, already knowing he was in trouble.

Ven turned and fled into the forest as Blake rushed after him.

"Ven! Get back here!" Blake said in a sing song voice, Ven rushed faster, Blake was faster then him, but he was able to keep a slight advantage.

That was When a snowball whizzed into the back of his head and he turned to see Blake tackle him.

Both crashed into the snow as Blake sat on his chest, Ven brushed the snow off his face before he looked at Blake.

She smirked before Ven shoved snow at her, she fell into the snow, both looked at each other. Ven smirked again.

Then both burst out laughing as they brushed the snow off their clothing, Blake kissed Ven as he returned the gesture, hugging her to make sure the snow didn't freeze both of them to death.

"I can't believe you threw snow into my face, I thought you were supposed to be the serious one." Ven joked as Blake nuzzled into Ven's chest.

"I can't be serious all the time, it's too much work." Blake mock whined before he heard the sound of someone clear their throat.

"So… We running the moment?" Nora asked as Ven huffed in amusement.

"Least we didn't break the train." Ven said, he looked over the damage to the cart as he flipped onto the carriage.

"Did the entire train crash? I thought I smelt fire and Dust going off." Ven asked, Ruby spoke up a moment after that.

"Most of the train got away, our cab fell off when the Grimm were all killed." Ruby said, Ven turned and sniffed the air before he pointed into the forest.

"I smell fire or smoke… That means there's a settlement, we can rest if we go that way." Ven said as he pointed into the forest, he noticed someone who had a pair of goggles over their face. They looked way older than anyone he knew.

"Who's she?" Ven asked before the woman turned to look at him, Ven sniffed the air, he wanted to make sure he had the scent right, it was colder then anything he had dealt with and the last thing he wanted to do was freeze to death leading the others.

"Ruby, do you still have the relic?" Qrow asked, Ven forgot for a second what the relic was, he was confused what he meant.

The lantern that hung from her belt reminded him of what they were carrying, Ven leapt off the car and landed in the snow before he pointed in a direction.

"That way for sure will lead to a cabin, I'm not sure how far into the forest where I was." Ven said before he heard a growl, he turned and drew _Jade Kikyou_.

"And there's more Grimm…. I was wondering where they went after the attack on the train." Ven said, he cracked his neck and twirled the sword in his hand before Blake drew _Gambol Shroud_.

"They're going to encircle us… We should get moving before they show back up." Blake said, Ven turned towards the lantern, he cracked his neck once again before he pulled a Dust Vial and popped in the fire dust before the blade glowed red hot and he twirled the blade through his fingers before he put the blade into the snow, it burned.

"Ven." Blake said, Ven turned to look at her as the growling drew closer, Ven sighed and he tapped his sword into the snow again.

"Hmm? What's the game plan? I'm waiting to hear what we're doing." Ven muttered, Blake turned before a Beowolf rushed them, Blake lifted her sword and it fell it into the sword, she dropped it before Ven saw a Ursa rush at her.

Blake saw Ven slash it in half as the Ursa crashed into the snow, he looked at Blake and then he turned to the others.

"We need to go, there's going to be more… A lot more." Ven said. He turned to look for more Grimm while the howls they heard were growing and now sound like a chorus of roars.

"Hence my point…. Can we please go?" Ven asked, Blake nodded as Ven walked into the forest, he held up his sword as they walked.

The roars continued. Ven clicked

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that the reason the others aren't really talking is because the biggest difference is with Ven and Blake. Next chapter will be next Friday and will show the group arriving at the farm. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: This story might be on hold after season 6 until season 7.**


	25. The new Fang

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Feline. Enjoy the 900-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(** _ **Argus, Uncovered**_ **)**

Ven stabbed the Beowolf before the Grimm collapsed into the snow, he turned and he decapitated another before kicking it to the ground, he put his sword onto his back.

"And that's the 30th Beowolf in the past hour… Seriously, there's guys are getting annoying, don't they know when to quit?" Ven muttered before he heard the tree behind him and aimed the hilt at the figure to shoot them.

He blinked when Blake looked down at him from the branch.

"Geez, you have to be all ninja like? I've been fighting Grimm since we got to this place… And I've been feeling slightly tired… Not just from the fighting." Ven said, Blake nodded and yawned, Ven leaned on _Jade Kikyou_.

"You good?" Ven asked, Blake nodded before a Nevermore swooped down, Ven watched Blake shoot it in the head and it crashed into the tree.

"I'm so tired… Why is it so exhausting around here…?" Ven asked as he stumbled into, he crashed into a tree, it was then he began to think.

He knew he'd get tired sooner or later, everyone tired out from fighting and he'd been fighting for 20 minutes as the Beowolf pack tried different tactics to try and kill him.

But he was able to rest, he thought about why he could be tired. He wasn't hungry, he had eaten a little while ago, taking some of the food from the train, he wasn't in need of sleep, he still had a lot of energy left.

That brought him to the Relic, he heard the Relic attracted Grimm, and Ven had heard something about a Grimm that tired people…. But he had seen no such Grimm, and he didn't know enough about the Grimm to make an assumption.

"Where are we going from here? Argus doesn't…." Ven muttered before he heard the sounds of a Bullhead.

The craft set into the snow, Ven willed himself to his feet and looked

"What the hell now?" Ven asked, he walked over as he saw White Fang soldiers, Ven drew his blade as the White Fang soldiers held up their hands.

"Wait!" One said before Ven noticed they had Blue on their backs and not the Red the soldiers under Adam had on their back.

"Wait… You work for Ghira?" Ven asked, one of the soldiers nodded, they turned to Blake as she walked over.

"Ma'am…. We heard about the crash and we decided to come and get you…. You and Lieutenant Lavender." One of the soldiers put in, Ven turned to Blake.

"Ma'am? What do you mean 'ma'am?'" Ven asked, one of the other soldiers spoke up.

"High Leader Kali said Blake Belladonna would be in charge of the Argus Branch of the new White Fang… One that the Belladonnas once again lead." The soldier said, Ven sighed.

"That's great, and do you guys have enough Bullheads to carry all of us straight to Atlas?" Ven asked, the soldiers shared a look as Ven looked at Blake.

"We can't, they'd shoot us down before we even get halfway… But we can take you, Ms. Belladonna and 2 people to Argus Then we'd have to come back to get more." Ven heard, he turned to Blake.

"Well, we have to pick who's coming with us… Anyone can carry the Relic… But I doubt their going to listen to us when we get to Argus… They already don't like Faunus, us rolling in like we own the place isn't going to be the best move." Ven said, Blake nodded and then she turned to the soldiers who were starting to look tired.

"Do you have base in Argus? I doubt you'd be sent here on one trip." Blake asked, Ven turned around and yawned for a minute.

"We do, ma'am… But we've had to stay low, Argus isn't welcoming to Faunus… Please, pick who's coming with you and the Lieutenant… We promise to come back and pick them up…. As many as we can sneak to Argus… Whoever we can't sneak in, you have to let walk… We can't push our luck." Ven heard, he turned to Blake.

"Well… I believe that's your choice… You outrank me… And you know Adam is hunting us… I'm going to try and find some way to not feel tired… This isn't a natural feeling…. At least, not the way I'm feeling." Ven stated, he turned and cracked his neck.

They heard growls and Ven drew _Jade Kikyou_ , he turned and walked off.

"I'm going to go and trim the number of Grimm… Come and get me when your leaving…" Ven said before he ran off, he felt his eyes were like massive weights.

It was when he was far enough away, he felt less tired, that settled it.

"Yep… Grimm it is… And Leader Blake? I'm never going to hear the end of this…" Ven said under his breath.

He walked into the snow, pulling his hood up.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out this where the Apathy might not show up. I also want to point out that the fight with Adam will be coming up soon… Next chapter will be showing Ven, Blake and 2 others traveling to Argus. Until Sunday or then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	26. Arrival at Argus

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Feline. Enjoy the 900-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(** _ **Argus, So, that's how it is**_ **)**

The Bullhead flew through the air, Weiss and Qrow were in the back, Ven noted that neither had the relic and Weiss explained that Ruby didn't think they'd be able to fly all the way to Atlas.

"Adam is going to follow us." Ven said from under his hood, he watched as the Bullhead landed where there was a small gathering of the 'Blue Fang' soldiers.

"You're going to have to go from here, any closer and the Atlesians will know we're here." The pilot said, Ven saw him glare at Weiss, Weiss didn't notice this and she and Qrow nodded.

"What about you guys?" Qrow asked, Ven looked out at the city.

"We aren't welcome in Argus… We're wait till you guys find a way to get to Atlas…." Ven said, Blake turned to Weiss.

"Good luck." Blake said, Weiss nodded and she and Qrow walked off, Ven turned to look at Blake, his hood made it look like he was wearing a mask anyway, barely any of his face showed.

"You know Adam is going to hunt you down, Blake…. We ruined his plans in front of his entire army…. I doubt most of the White Fang want him to lead them." Ven said, Blake nodded as a group of Blue Fang soldiers surrounded her and him.

"Are you ok, ma'am?" Ven heard from one of the soldiers and sighed, he swore he saw a teasing smirk on Blake's lips.

"I'm going to go make sure Atlas and the White Fang don't know we're here…" Ven muttered, he transformed _Jade Kikyou_ into its Battle Rifle form and rested on his shoulder. He walked away.

"Is he upset at something, Miss Belladonna?" One of the soldiers asked, Blake nodded and smirked at him.

"Something like that, let's go inside." Blake said and one of the Blue Fang members opened the door and Blake walked inside the building.

 **(With Ven)**

Ven looked through the scope of his battle rifle, he turned to see 4 Blue Fang soldiers behind him. Ven had his mask on, he'd take it off when he went inside.

"Lieutenant, sir." The soldier said, Ven saw that he had dog ears like Ven did under his hood.

"Hmm, you need anything?" Ven asked as he rested his weapon on his shoulder, the soldiers shook their heads and Ven turned to look at them clearer.

"Did any of you see any of the White Fang showing up, brother?" Ven asked, it felt weird, but Ven had done it years ago…. In another life.

"No, but we know Adam wants revenge…. We heard he killed every White Fang soldier who didn't agree to follow him." Ven heard, he gritted his teeth under his mask at this.

"I should have known he'd do something like that, he crossed the line years ago…" Ven muttered, he pointed at the soldiers.

"Go and make sure the perimeter is safe…. Their going to come sooner or later… And we're all be in danger until Adam is gone…." Ven ordered, the soldiers nodded and left, one stayed.

"Are you and Ms. Belladonna in a relationship?" Ven heard, he nodded once and the soldier spoke up one last time.

"Do you think we can stop Adam? I just want the world to accept us…. I don't want to die here." The soldier asked.

Ven frowned, unsure what to say.

 **(With Blake)**

Blake stood with a group of Blue Fang soldiers looking at a map of Argus, she knew the second they went into Argus, the Atlesian Military would be coming after them.

Ven walked in and 2 Blue Fang soldiers with rifles looked at him, Ven pulled the mask off his head and put it on the table while resting his sword on his shoulder with his other hand.

"There's nobody coming after us, you still think it was a good idea not to have more Bullheads go and pick up the others? I don't trust that place…. I woke up way too much when we left, there's something over there, Grimm or something else." Ven put in, Blake sighed and turned to one of the Blue Fang soldiers.

"Go send another Bullhead to get the others, please." Blake ordered, one of the soldiers nodded and went to go get a Bullhead, bowing as he did so.

"You know we're going to have to deal with Adam sooner or later… I don't know how, but I know he's going to come here… Blood for Blood." Ven pointed out, Blake sighed, Ven turned to the Blue Fang members.

"Your leader and I are going to get to Argus soon enough…. But I'd get ready for an attack all the less…." Ven ordered, Blake nodded and Ven grabbed his mask and cracked his knuckles.

"I'll meet you in Argus…." Ven said before he walked out the door.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that I won't be showing what the others do during the time in Argus since its mostly the same…. I also want to point out that the fight with Adam will be soon down the road, they wont fight Cordo. Next chapter will be during The Coming Storm and will show Blake and Ven exploring Argus. Until next Friday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	27. Bookstore Blunders

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Feline. Enjoy the 900-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(** _ **Argus, Coming Storm**_ **.)**

Ven pulled the hood over his ears, he was glad the Atlesian soldiers that passed them didn't stop him and Blake for any reason.

"That's the third patrol we've passed since we got here…. Why are there so many?" Blake asked, Ven sighed and looked at her as they continued walking through Argus.

"Because of Vale…. They are probably on edge just like the rest of the world…. We did just stop the White Fang from destroying an entire school and we're carrying an item the entire world is probably looking for the Relic…" Ven said, Blake nodded, Ven looked ahead before turning to Blake.

"You know we can't go to Argus, not without the others, and not without the Atlesians knowing… I heard some people say that the airspace between Atlas and Argus was locked down…" Ven said, Blake frowned before she looked around.

"Are you sure?" She asked, Ven nodded as both Faunus stood in the middle of the street.

"Yes… And it's only a matter of time before the White Fang come here…. Now, what do we do?" Ven asked, Blake shrugged, Ven sniffed the air before he turned and looked up as a Manta pass over their heads.

"Maybe we should find something to do before Ruby and the without them having every gun in the kingdom shoot us into the ocean." Ven said, Blake nodded and pulled on his arm, Ven followed her before he continued to sniff the air.

"I smell something…" Ven muttered before he followed Blake into a bookstore, he looked at his Lien and he looked around the bookstore.

"Blake?" Ven asked, he listened for the sound of her heels and then walked through the bookstore, he lumbered through the store, towering over the people around him before he found Blake at an aisle.

"Really had to run off on me?" Ven asked, it was then he looked at what she was reading.

Ninjas of Love…. Ven blinked before his eyes widened in horror, he looked at Blake then the books.

Ven didn't read the series, he loved reading, but he read novels, not manga books.

He knew what NOL was, if Blake was a fan of that…. He shuddered at what the Faunus could do to someone or whatever dirty thoughts or fantasies it gave her.

"Maybe we should go to another aisle, Blake, I saw some great books I think we could read…" Ven muttered, Blake didn't move, Ven started to back up before he turned the corner.

He saw Blake's ear twitch and gulped, he was screwed. Ven rushed down the aisle before he turned and walked around another aisle and then stopped.

"VEN!" Blake yelled as his ears twitched, Ven considered jumping through the window. He suggests a book store and Blake picks the most mature book series on the planet…. Lovely.

"Screw it, I'm not letting her get those books." Ven muttered and went to turn the aisle before he felt something pull at his shoulder.

He turned and looked at Blake who was gripping his shoulder like a Mother Ursa would with its cubs. Ven was surprised she could actually be hurting his shoulder… But her nails felt like claws, cutting into his arm.

"Ven." Blake said, Ven blinked and looked at her hand where the books were… They were still NOL books.

"No." Ven said, Blake looked him in the eye, he gulped silently before Blake looked him in the eye and then looked at the books.

"Blake… I'm not helping you by those books… I know what's in them…." Ven said, Blake went to say something and Ven turned and then reached for her hand so she didn't crush his hand.

Blake grabbed his hand and Ven looked her in the eye, he fought Adam, he had helped stop an attack on his home town, he had looked death in the eye…. He refused to back down.

"Blake… I will buy you any other book in the store… Just not something like that…. I know how dirty those books are." Ven said clearly.

Blake did nothing but Ven felt his wrists hurt, he blinked.

Ok, this was the scariest thing he had done, he sighed and then lifted his hands and then brought them down. Blake was knocked to the ground and Ven turned and ran. Blake would be fine, but he refused to let the Cat Faunus catch him.

Ven slid outside and turned, Blake couldn't follow him without the books being paid for or put back.

"VEN!" Blake yelled, Ven rushed to the ally behind the store and then leaned on the wall.

"That girl scares me more than my own cousin… Geez… And she's going to claw my ears off when she gets back…" Ven muttered, he sniffed the air and looked up.

There was a Bullhead…. A White Fang Bullhead.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know its short, I wanted to focus on Ven and Blake's relationship more… I also want to point out the White Fang and Ven and Blake will be fighting again soon enough. Next chapter will be on Sunday and will take place during the Alone in the Woods episode and will show Ven looking for the White Fang. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	28. Sinking their fangs in

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Feline. Enjoy the 900-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(** _ **Argus, Alone in the woods**_ **.)**

Ven continued running, pulling out his scroll while he heard screeching from Blake yelling war cries.

"Oh, hi Ven! How are you and Blakey dealing with Argus?" Kali asked from the other end of the scroll as Ven ducked behind a building.

"VEN!" Blake screamed, Ven flinched at how loud she yelled.

"Well I didn't get Blake a certain book series and she's trying to rip my throat out now…. And I'm pretty sure the rest of Adam's loyalists are hunting us to Argus…. That and the train car me and Blake were on crashed due to Grimm attacks and we had to hike to Argus." Ven said, he looked around the corner for Blake.

Kali hummed at this, Ven leaned on the wall as the Belladonna Matriarch spoke.

"Well, she's always like that, Ven…. I'd tell you to worry more about her then the White Fang…. But you probably already know about that." Kali explained, Ven nodded and then looked up when a bit of snow fell on his head.

"I'll call you back…" Ven muttered and put his scroll away, Blake was standing above him as Ven looked at her, she blinked as did he.

She leapt at Ven who ducked and she landed in a crouch behind him, Ven walked over and knelt down.

"I know your mad…" Ven said as Blake glared at him before Ven spoke up once again.

"But I'm not getting anime like that… I know what's in those books." Ven said, Blake glared at him before Ven started to walk away.

Blake was about to pounce before Ven broke out into a sprint, she rushed after him as Ven continued his call to Kali.

"VEN!" Blake yelled as Ven turned and looked at her before he turned his scroll around.

"Here!" Ven yelled at her before he tossed his scroll at Blake, Blake caught it in confusion as Ven vanished into Argus.

"Oh! Hi, Blake, how are you?" Kali asked as Blake struggled to say something.

 **(With Ven)**

Ven knew Blake would find him again and he'd get his scroll again, he looked around and found himself in a lower part of Argus, he sniffed the air.

Once again, Bullheads…. He looked up to see 2 White Fang Bullheads flying overhead, was Adam insane?

The White Fang were in Argus…. He had an enraged Cat Faunus coming after him.

"Hmm… I wonder how much time that bought me before she pounces on me and she claws my back out… I wonder if that's worse than any idea she could get out of that book…" Ven said, shuttering, he looked down an ally.

There was a pair of White Fang soldiers looking at him, Ven cracked his knuckles and took a step towards them.

"What are you doing in Argus?" Ven asked, neither of the soldiers said anything as Ven saw them raise their rifles at him, they'd probably get 4 shots off before he got in range to punch them.

"Where's Adam?" Ven asked, no answer, he sighed and rushed in, his hand already wrapped around the handle of _Jade Kikyou_ before he blocked the bullets before he put the sword on his back.

Ven reached the soldiers, he lifted one of the thugs off the ground with a punch that slammed the man into the wall behind him and cracked it before he turned to the other soldier.

Ven towered over the soldier, he raised his rifle at Ven who put a hand on the rifle, lifting the soldier up like he was a toy.

"Don't. Your smarter than that, you know that… Where is Adam?" Ven asked, the soldier looked at Ven who sighed and he tossed the man over his shoulder and he slammed into a dumpster and he brushed off his jacket.

"Well… It's nice to know Adam still takes the best soldiers for its dwindling army…." Ven muttered as he snapped the rifle and tossed it into a garbage can, he had stuff to deal with for the moment…

"But if there here… That means the White Fang is here… Which proves I was right about Adam coming here…. It's just where is the question…" Ven said to himself before walking out of the ally, he looked for Blake and he looked around the street for her.

She walked up to Ven who looked down the alley he had just walked out of.

"There's White Fang soldiers here…" Ven said, hoping Blake wasn't still willing to claw his face off. Ven looked at her claw like nails before she tossed his scroll to him who caught it and put it in his pocket.

"You still going to try and claw my eyes out…?" Ven asked, Blake tugged his ear and he dropped to his knees.

"That's a yes… Ow…" Ven whined as Blake smirked at her boyfriend.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know not much happened, I plan on much more happening when Adam shows up soon. Next chapter will be on Friday and will show Ven and Blake talking about the base as the rest of RWBY arrive in Argus. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: Next chapter will take place during Lost and will skip The Coming Storm.**


	29. The next move

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Feline. Enjoy the 900-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(** _ **Argus, Dead End**_ **.)**

Blake found Ven with the 2 captured White Fang soldiers, 2 Blue Fang soldiers pointed their rifles at the duo.

"I'm going to ask again because it seems neither of you seem to know going back to Adam means he'll kill both of you…" Ven said, his ears twitched before he turned back to Blake.

"They still haven't talked… Seriously, you idiots are making a mistake… What do you think we're do if we don't get the information? Kill you and dump you in the ocean? We're not Adam…" Ven muttered, he sighed and leaned on his sword before Blake spoke up.

"Ruby and the others got to Argus, they ran into a type of Grimm called the Apathy…" Blake said, her voice sounded sad and tired. Ven hummed at this in curiosity, he turned and bonked both of the White Fang soldiers who passed out.

"I remember hearing something about that Grimm… And none of us know what to do next, I saw 2 Bullheads drop off cargo containers and I can guarantee that their either dropping off White Fang soldiers, or supplies and weapons for the White Fang… Which means they're already in Argus and nobody knows…." Ven muttered, Blake sighed and walked to the table.

"And we already have problems with getting to Argus… I'm guessing you don't know the women in charge of Argus?" Blake asked, Ven shook his head and put his weapon on his back.

"No, I've been here keeping eyes on the base here… You want to tell me what's been going on while this was happening?" Ven asked, Blake turned to the 2 Blue Fang soldiers.

"Can you find some please to put them?" Blake ordered, the soldiers nodded and led them away.

"You know we're going to have to let them go, right? We don't have food or anyway of keeping them away." Ven said, Blake nodded and leaned on the table.

"The lady in charge is called Caroline Cordovin… And she's NOT willing to move out of Argus or let us go…" Ven heard from Blake as he sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I don't know who this lady is… But this is going to make it even harder… We have to deal with the White Fang… And Atlas like I said has a thousand guns between here and the capital… We are going to get there only if they let us…" Ven muttered, he turned to look at Blake before he looked at the ceiling.

"I'm going to walk and get some fresh air… At least the further away from the base we are, the less Atlesian soldiers we have to deal with… I'm guessing you're going to bring the others here?" Ven asked, Blake nodded and Ven turned towards the door.

"I'll go tell them to get a Bullhead… We're pushing our luck being this close, Blake. We can't keep doing this since sooner or later their ask where these Bullheads are coming from…." Ven said, Blake hummed at this.

"I know… But we will figure something out, I'll go get Jaune and them, Jaune said his sister lives in Argus, so there be staying there… I'll find someplace to have a Bullhead land and then we're come back…" Blake explained, Ven turned and looked and walked away.

"I'll get the Bullhead set up… You're be on your own after that, Blake… I don't know how and I don't know when… But Adam will come here… He will find out We're here and then he will come after us…" Ven said as he walked out of the building, Blake was left alone and she sighed and rubber her temple.

"It seems Everyone is on edge right now…" Blake muttered, she turned and went to walk out of the room, she had to go get the others and Blake knew Ven wouldn't be back for a few hours or so, at least if the fact that he seemed tired was any indication.

 **(With Ven)**

Ven felt the cold wind whip at his face before he hummed in confusion and then he cleared his throat.

"That girl knows Adam is coming and she doesn't believe me… Seriously? That girl is something else…" Ven muttered once again before he leaned on a building.

"But I love her… And if Adam shows up…. He isn't going to get away again…. This would be the end of things… And that will be that…." Ven said as he jumped onto a ledge and then climbed on top of a building.

"I almost wish we had been dating longer… I love that girl, she's one of the only people who understands what it was like living in the White Fang." Ven said, he closed his eyes and looked at the sky.

"But we still have to deal with the White Fang… I'll report to Ghira again tomorrow again…"

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I'd like to point out there will be a few filler chapters since Ven isn't going to be dealing with Cordo outside of one chapter. I also want to point out most chapters besides the end of the arc will be short. Next chapter will be on Sunday and will show the chapter of lost. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	30. Coming war

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Feline. Enjoy the 900-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(** _ **Argus, Dead End**_ **.)**

"Hmm…" Ven muttered as he looked over at the other Blue Fang soldiers.

"Nothing yet, Lieutenant." Ven heard before he turned around and nodded before walking out of the room and brushed off his arms.

"Well, until Blake comes back, we have nothing to do. Damn Cordo…" Ven said, he turned and walked away before he saw one of the other Blue Fang soldiers run in.

"Lieutenant, we found more White Fang Bullheads coming in. We don't know if they've brought in more weapons or soldiers." The Blue Fang soldier said, Ven crossed his arms.

"Great. Keep an eye on them and double the guards here, and tell Ghira what's been going on recently." Ven ordered, the Blue Fang soldier nodded and rushed out of the room before the door opened and Blake walked in.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" Blake asked, Ven sighed and brought up to his head and laid his head in his hand.

"White Fang reinforcements showed up. That's the fifth Bullhead, Blake, I know Adam is coming. He's doing something, and we can't stay in Argus." Ven muttered, Blake sighed and scratched her arms.

"I know, I'm talking with the others… Why do you keep staying here or not going to see the others?" Blake asked, Ven sighed and turned to look at her.

"Because I need to think of a plan, Blake… What do you think we're going to do? We have to deal with the White Fang, Adam isn't going to stop hunting us. He isn't going to stop hunting you, not after Haven. You and I beat him in front of all of the White Fang." Ven said, Blake sighed and nodded before Ven leaned on the wall.

"I know, Ven. I just don't know what to do, my parents…" Blake started to say before Ven held up his hand.

"They left you in charge of things here and you don't know what to do. I know, Blake. I'm just saying I know Adam isn't going to stop hunting us. He needs to win, he can't fathom that you overcame him." Ven said before he looked her dead in the eye.

"And I'm NOT letting him get you again. He ruined our lives already, he comes after us, he's not getting again." Ven growled out, Blake took a few steps away.

"I'll take care of the other stuff, you go, I'll make sure nothing bad happens while you're gone… We found out there's a radio tower that runs through Argus. I'm guessing you know and all that, just a heads up if you wanted to know." Ven said, Blake nodded and walked out of the room, she looked at Ven one last time.

"She's scared, and knowing Adam, she has every right to be. I won't let Adam get to her, I already lost too much to the White Fang, I'm not letting them take anymore." Ven said before he turned to the rest of the soldiers in the room.

"I'm going for another walk, if anything happens, let me know." Ven ordered, the soldiers nodded and Ven walked out of the control room and dusted off his arms.

"I seriously have to start getting things dealt with before we leave." Ven said to himself and dropped over the railing and then put his hands in his pockets and then walked down the road.

"Ok, Adam keeps bringing in soldiers and men, he's planning something. I need to know what, he can't be planning to destroy Argus, this town might be Atlesian, but it has Faunus here." Ven said as he ran through the facts in his head.

"Ok, Adam can't be willing to lay waste to this city just to get at Blake, right? There's no way White Fang soldiers would burn a city with Faunus in it to the ground and there's no way he can know we're here." Ven pointed out once again.

"What am I talking about? This is Adam I'm talking about, he was willing to blow up an entire train with innocent workers aboard it just because he could." Ven said as he leaned on a building, he ran a hand through his hair.

"I need to look at our options, things are going to come to a head." Ven said with a sigh before he pulled out his scroll.

He started looking through what he already knew, the notes he had. He guessed if he and Blake knew about the situation in Argus, so did the White Fang, Adam had to know his scouts were missing by now.

"Seriously, when did this become so crazy?" Ven asked himself before he turned to the headquarters.

"Ok, the time to talk to myself is over, time to go over final plans." Ven said before he walked back towards the base.

Little did he know how things would go tomorrow.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out tomorrow will show Ven trying to work things out with Cordo and explain some more on how he and Cordo talked. I also want to point out this story is coming to be only 1 chapter a week in about 3 more chapters since this will be the ending of season 6. Next chapter will show the events of Stealing from the Elderly and will be next Friday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	31. War on the air

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Feline. Enjoy the 800-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(** _ **Argus, one day**_ **before stealing from the elderly.)**

Ven didn't keep up with Blake's plans, he was too busy keeping track of the reinforcements from Menagerie Ghira had sent him and Blake.

What he did know was Cordo wasn't going to let them through, he growled at the 'questionable characters' garbage from Cordo he and Blake heard from her.

"You know, I'm starting to think I should get some more air, being stuck in this house isn't the thing for me it seems." Ven muttered, leaning on a chair as one of the Blue Fang soldiers spun in his chair to face him.

"Well, we wouldn't be able to tell Ms. Belladonna if something bad happens. You're in charge of the base when she's gone." The soldier said, Ven sighed and nodded and cracked his neck.

"Well, it's boring, we know the White Fang are coming. I mean, they're here, Adam just isn't here yet, I wonder what he's going to do. I also wonder how we're going to get to Atlas, we don't all have to go." Ven stated, the Blue Fang soldier nodded.

"Well, we can keep an eye out, and we have a few patrols in the forest." The soldier said, Ven nodded.

"Well, continue to keep an eye on things, Blake is making a plan, I just don't know what it is." Ven said before he sat in a chair before he leaned on the table.

"She didn't tell you, sir? You sure you don't know what she's up to?" Ven heard from the soldier as he pulled off his mask and put it on the table.

"No, I know we have to make sure the Atlesians know we are sneaking out, I don't want to try and go and have a dozen gunships following us or one of the canons on Atlas shoot down a fleet of Bullheads." Ven said, looking at the mask and then rubbing his head and then looking around the room.

Ven sighed and looked at the ceiling and ran a hair through his hair, he sighed and got up, too restless to rest for more than a minute.

"Do you think we are going to get any reinforcements? I wonder how things are going back at home. We did destroy the White Fang back in Menagerie." The Blue Fang soldier asked, Ven chuckled and leaned on the railing.

"Well, I can guess things are better, without the White Fang in Menagerie, we can start rebuilding. I don't know if we are going to get reinforcements, that seems farfetched. I do know we don't have to worry about the White Fang yet, and I don't know what's coming up." Ven said, he wanted to go outside, he decided tomorrow he would be going and finding out what Blake was going to be doing.

He needed answers, he needed to find out what Blake was planning, Adam was coming, he'd go right after Blake and he'd need to help Blake out, she could probably handle Adam.

He wouldn't take any chances though; he had seen the man chase him all over the world. He wouldn't let Adam get away again, things would end with him here.

"You know, I wonder what would happen if Adam is defeated, a dozen or so people want to rule the White Fang. I know one of them will take over when Adam dies." Ven said, he got the man clearing his throat as a response.

"I won't be able to tell you anything about that, I'm just a soldier. I know you and Ms. Belladonna will be able to deal with that sort of stuff, sir." The soldier stated, Ven nodded and cracked his neck.

"Tomorrow I'm going to deal with that stuff, soldier. I'm not going to keep sitting here and waiting, and waiting." Ven said, the soldier nodded and Ven turned and walked towards the door.

"Make sure to send a daily report to Ghira, I'm going to sit outside. We have to go and move soon. We can't keep waiting." Ven muttered, he opened the door and sat in the chair on the balcony.

"I seriously need to go and ask Blake; I need to deal with Adam." Ven said to himself.

Tomorrow, one way or another, things would end.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out this is the last of the filler chapters. Sunday will show the events of Stealing from the Elderly. I also want to point out next chapter will also be 1200 words. I also want to point out this will be the beginning of the ending for season 6 and might put the story on hold. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	32. Adam's Assault

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Feline. Enjoy the 1000-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(** _ **Argus,**_ **Stealing from the Elderly.)**

Ven walked outside, he had already given orders to the Blue Fang and was ready to go and talk to Blake.

He needed answers, the others he could talk to at any time he wanted. Blake, he knew would keep to herself.

He heard stomping and blinked before he saw a giant robot stomping through the ocean. He hadn't seen it before and he could tell it wasn't automated.

"Blake, what did you and the others do?" Ven asked as he sighed and reached for his scroll before, he blinked.

He just then realized he hadn't seen the White Fang in days, he rushed into the city. He reached for his scroll again, he hadn't seen Blake all day.

"Blake, it's Ven. You ok? I haven't heard from you since this morning and now there's a giant Atlas Mech running around." Ven asked, he got nothing.

He blinked in horror. Argus had a communication tower in the forest and if Blake had gone to take it down, she should have instantly gotten the call.

"Blake? Your worrying me, I'm going to send soldiers to come get you if you don't give me an answer." Ven said before he got nothing but static for a second time

"Damnit, I'm going to the tower, Blake would have gone there if she was doing any plan to get us to Atlas." Ven said before he heard the revving of a chainsaw.

"Going somewhere, Venny?" Ven heard and he turned and growled.

The Lieutenant, Maroon, Cyan, and Magnolia stood behind him.

"You got in our way the last time… Argus is where this ends here, Lieutenant." The Lieutenant said, Ven drew _Jade Kikyou_.

"Where… The hell… Is Blake?" Ven asked as he prepared to fight the White Fang elite soldiers.

 **(With Blake)**

Blake kneeled down to look at the body of an Argus soldier before she spun _Gambol Shroud_ in its Kusarigama form and threw it. She heard it clank against the railing and pulled herself up.

She landed in a crouch on the railing and dusted off her arms before she removed the panel and began to look through the wires.

It'd be better to disable the tower then break it; she knew Atlas could just fix the tower down the road soon.

"Blake, it's Ven." Blake heard, she went to answer before a bullet was fired at her.

Blake turned and cut it in half as the round fell into the forest, she looked in horror at the figure in front of her.

Adam stood before her; _Wilt_ drawn as the hilt of _Blush_ smoked.

"Adam." Blake said, gripping _Gambol Shroud_ , she took a step back, readying for a fight.

"You just couldn't me win, could you?" Adam asked, Blake gripped her sword tighter, readying herself for a fight.

Adam lunged forward, Blake parried the swing and forced Adam back with a roundhouse kick as she ducked another swing at her head and then blocked _Wilt_ with _Gambol Shroud_.

Sparks flew from her sword and the blade stopped over her head.

"You were going to kill everyone. White Fang soldiers, innocent Faunus, my friends!" Blake yelled before she spun and Adam lunged at her, she leapt onto the railing and flipped over Adam, swinging at his back as she landed.

Adam blocked it and fired at her as Blake slashed the bullet in half again.

"War requires sacrifice! The Faunus need a strong leader!" Adam yelled as he stabbed at Blake who leaned back as _Wilt_ flew through the air and stabbed into the metal behind her.

Adam growled and went to pull the blade out and Blake bashed him with the hilt of _Gambol Shroud_ and Adam crashed over the railing. Blake turned and cut out a few wires from the tower, disabling it.

Now she could focus on the fight, she looked over the railing for Adam. She felt the walkway fall as Adam cut the supports. Blake flipped onto the tower and prepared to reengage Adam.

 **(With Ven)**

Ven blocked a slash from Cyan before the Lieutenant brought down _Render_ at him. Ven brought up his sword which blocked the chainsaw.

He spun to block a shot from Maroon and forced the quartet back with a blast from his Semblance.

"Even if we don't kill you, your never reach her in time. You know what that's like?" Ven heard from Cyan, he twirled the sword and kicked the Lieutenant back before Cyan lunged at him.

Ven turned and grabbed him by the back of his armor and tossed him into Maroon, knocking them down as he panted, he could tell Blake was in danger.

He knew the Lieutenant and the rest of his squad was the real threat, at least not the one he worried about the moment. He was outnumbered and Blake was in danger, he had to save his strength and his Aura or he'd get to Blake either too late and too tired to help her.

"Well, if Adam sent you dead weights to stop me, he must not be too confident in stopping me." Ven said, The Lieutenant growled and lunged at him only for Ven to slam him to the ground and Ven punched him in the head as hard as he could.

"Like I said, not too much faith." Ven said before he leapt back to engage the rest of his squad as the Lieutenant climbed to his feet.

Both he and Blake lunged forward.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter down! Yes, I know the fight wasn't much longer. I'll be showing the second part as a longer fight, next chapter. I also want to point out this arc will be a little shorter. Next chapter will be on next Friday and will show Ven and Blake fighting Adam and the White Fang. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	33. Rushing to the rescue

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Feline. Enjoy the 900-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(** _ **Argus,**_ **Stealing from the Elderly.)**

The Lieutenant slammed into a building and slumped to the ground, Ven turned and slashed Maroon back before he flipped back a shot from Cyan.

 **(With Blake and Adam)**

Blake leapt out of the way of another slash and then she turned and fired a burst at Adam and then slid down the hill.

Adam launched a slash from Moonslice at her, Blake climbed into a tree as she panted.

"You always hide Blake, it's what your best at, you can't even fight me…" Adam hissed, Blake scowled.

"I'm not going to let you win, Adam. You're not getting away again." Blake whispered as she prepared to fight Adam for a second round.

"Ven, you need to get here soon…" Blake muttered before as she lunged out of the tree at Adam who turned to look at her as she raised _Gambol Shroud_.

 **(With Ven)**

Ven blacked a slash from Maroon, turned and slashed a bullet in half from Cyan and then Magnolia slashed at him.

Ven sighed and his claws glowed. He turned to the trio as they rushed at him, Ven blasted them with a slash of his Semblance.

Ven watched them go flying into the air, their Auras would shatter when they land and if they weren't killed by the landing, they'd be too hurt to pursue them.

"Blake…." Ven said, he rushed into the forest, unaware of all the White Fang soldiers that he would meet in the way to Blake.

 **(With Blake)**

Blake ducked a swing that would have taken her head off and then twisted around a stab and elbowed Adam in the back of the head.

Blake threw herself back into a flip as Adam fired at her, Blake felt the bullet graze her leg and she hissed in pain. Her aura healed the wound as Blake parried a swing from Adam.

"You just couldn't let me have the White Fang, could you!?" Adam hissed, he sounded like a psychopath.

Blake knew at this time he was worse, he was a sociopath, all he cared about was revenge.

"Not when innocent people were going to die!" Blake yelled as Adam growled and threw another slash at her with Moonslice. Blake flipped over a tree and ducked into the forest once again.

"Blake!" Adam yelled as he continued to chase Blake through the maze of trees.

 **(With Ven)**

Ven growled as he ran through the forest, he'd rip Adam apart when he got to him. He heard the sounds of whirling and turned to a Bullhead.

The Bullhead fired at him as Ven tried to block the bullets but tripped and flew down the hill, his Aura shimmering when he hit the ground at the bottom of the hill.

"Of course, he'd have an army between me and her… he knows I'll defeat him again if I reach him… And he wants to kill Blake before I get there…" Ven muttered before he climbed to his feet, the White Fang would be hunting him across the entire forest.

He wouldn't let anything Adam throw at him slow him down, he rushed into the forest.

 **(With Blake and Adam)**

Blake leapt from tree to tree, only leaping down to launch a few slashes or a kick before leaping away from Adam.

Adam continued to fire and slash at her, Blake couldn't dodge him forever, and she couldn't handle him head on.

"You were willing to kill yourself, all because you were going to be arrested, Adam! Your no leader!" Blake yelled, her voice felt soft though and Adam roared and stabbed at her.

Blake let out a gasp as a Shadow Clone of her took the hit, she kicked Adam back and then slashed a branch with came loose and pinned Adam to the ground.

"You can still walk away from this, Adam… Step down, let the White Fang work with the Humans. We don't have to force them to love us…" Blake said as she stepped into the shadows.

"You're so pathetic, Blake… You can't do anything without someone having your back." Adam said as he threw the tree off him.

Blake whipped the tear from her eye and heard the sounds of gunfire far in the distance.

Ven was coming, and Adam was trying to keep him from helping her. Adam lunged at her as Blake raised _Gambol Shroud_ to meet _Wilt_.

 **(With Ven)**

Ven dodged another barrage from a Bullhead as he rolled into the trees and kept running. It wouldn't stop the White Fang soldiers who were still firing at him, but the Bullhead would be slowed down enough to where he could get some distance.

The burst of an explosion near him reminded him of when he had left the White Fang, the last time he had fought Adam before the duel at Haven.

He kept running, he would keep running till he got to Blake.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out the fight with Adam will be a much longer one when Ven reaches Adam. I also want to point out 2 chapters coming up will be flashback chapters and will flash between now and then. Next chapter will be on Sunday and will be a flashback to when Ven was still in the White Fang. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	34. The past

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Feline. Enjoy the 1000-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(** _ **Argus,**_ **Stealing from the Elderly.)**

Ven turned and threw the White Fang soldier to the side and then continued running, this reminded him too much of the past….

Of the past…. Before everything went wrong.

 **(4 years ago)**

16-year-old Lavender grabbed the Dust Capsule and looked it over and then put it back.

"Lavender." Lavender heard and he looked at his cousin.

"What's up, Adam?" Ven asked, he turned and saw a White Fang soldier taking the box.

"HEY! Where are you taking that Dust? I was supposed to move it to the warehouse." Ven yelled, the soldier turned and looked at him.

"Sorry sir, its High Leader Khan's orders, not mine." Lavender heard from the soldier and sighed as Adam laid a hand on his shoulder.

"We can't question their orders, Lavender…. What we're doing we do for all Faunus." Adam said, Lavender sighed and looked through the lenses of his mask.

"Well, she isn't leader yet, Ghira and Kali are… And everything has been crazy, Adam… I'm just not sure anymore. You said make a weapon…. Why?" Lavender asked, Adam said nothing and walked away.

"I really want to know what's going on, they keep telling me nothing…" Lavender said as he looked at an unopened box of Dust.

"All this unopened dust, what are they asking me to buy it for? Sienna isn't agreeing with what the Belladonnas want, I don't like it they've done nothing but question what the White Fang are doing." Lavender said to himself before he went to tell Ghira that he had gotten more Dust. He was going to order some of the more honest White Fang soldiers to guard the dust.

Adam was his cousin, but he and Sienna were planning something and leaving him in the dark.

"Yeah, he and Ms. Belladonna deserve to know… They founded the White Fang." Lavender said as he looked around and called over 2 White Fang soldiers.

"I need you to watch these crates, if anyone who isn't me or one of the Belladonnas orders you to move it, tell me." Lavender ordered.

The soldiers nodded and went to guard the supplies as Lavender walked out of the room and pulled his scroll out of his pocket.

"Let's see what I'm not being told, cousin…" Lavender whispered as he contacted Ghira.

"Hello, who is this?" Ghira asked as Lavender pulled off his mask to speak better.

"My name is Lavender Cerule, Mr. Belladonna. I have some questions to ask about the White Fang's next plans."

 **(present)**

Ven growled, he felt the bullets from a White Fang soldier as he kicked the man into the tree, the bark shattered as did the man's mask.

"Every lie… Every word Adam said was a lie, all just to get what he wanted…" Ven hissed as his Aura shimmered before he continued running into the forest.

Ven vaulted over the husk of a dying tree and continued running, he turned and fired back with his weapon into its battle rifle form.

 **(With Blake and Adam)**

Blake flipped off a branch as _Blush_ destroyed the branch behind her, Blake dug _Gambol Shroud_ and slid down the tree.

"Blake! Get back here!" Adam yelled as Blake continued to weave through the trees, she was able to keep dodging Adam as he hadn't been able to weave through the forest like she did.

"What's the matter, Adam? You slowing down?" Blake taunted, trying to anger Adam, he'd get sloppy, she could get in a could get a good hit in.

"Not slow enough if Ven hasn't gotten here…." Adam hissed, Blake gritted her teeth and fired another burst of bullets which brought down another branch as Adam lunged at her.

Blake lunged off the branch and got a glancing swing at Adam's left shoulder before landing on her feet and rushing off again, flipping behind a tree and then turning and slid down a hill.

"I'm the coward? You're the one who threw an entire army at Ven just because you couldn't handle him!" Blake yelled, Adam growled and slashed at her through the trees.

 **(With Ven)**

Ven turned to see another Bullhead rip up the forest around him as he continued to try and block bullets and dodge what he couldn't.

He was assured that Adam had refused to fight fairly, shocker and then he turned and continued making his way towards the tower. He needed to figure out how the White Fang kept ambushing him.

"He brought in dozens of troops just to keep me from fighting him and helping Blake? He really has issues…" Ven muttered, he brushed off his coat and sniffed the air.

"Shoot him!" Ven heard and he winced as a bullet glanced his side, he growled and returned fire and then slid down a hill. The tower was only a few minutes or so away.

"Hang on Blake, I'm coming, just hold him off a few minutes longer." Ven muttered as he looked back at the White Fang soldiers who were still hunting him.

It was time to run the last of Adam's gauntlet, he rushed down the path and into the vicinity of the radio tower.

 **(With Blake and Adam)**

Blake felt _Wilt_ stab into the tree over her head and then she kicked Adam back, he went to hit him with the sheath before he blocked and clubbed her to the ground.

"Die…" Adam hissed, Blake kicked him back and then she parried a strike and flipped back.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that there's only 1 more chapter with a flashback and then the next flashback will be during the fight with Adam. I also want to point out that this story will be possibly on hold once it reaches season 7. Next chapter will be Friday and will show another small flashback and then Ven reaching Blake. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	35. Reinforcements

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Feline. Enjoy the 900-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(** _ **Argus,**_ **Lady and the shoe.)**

Blake flipped out of the way from another Moonslice as she turned and fired at Adam again, her weapon in its pistol form as she was kicked into a tree.

She narrowly dodged a slice at her head and threw her weapon a tree and pulled herself onto another ledge.

"You can't dodge me forever, my darling." Adam said as Blake looked at him.

The sounds of violence in the distance drew closer. Ven would be here in a few minutes. She just needed to last another few minutes.

"You should have given in when you lost at Vale, you've only prolonged the inevitable." Adam stated.

Blake prepared for a final battle with Adam as the fighting drew closer.

 **(With Ven)**

Ven threw 2 of the White Fang soldiers to the side and looked at the Bullheads, they had retreated and most of the White Fang soldiers had retreated.

"Nothing you can throw at me was ever enough, Adam." Ven growled as he looked at the tower, there was the body of an Argus soldier, clearly killed by a stab wound.

"Adam." Ven muttered as he slid down the hill, all the devastation behind him was all because of a man too cowardly to own up to his mistakes.

"This is so eerie, it's just like when I found out what the Fang had really wanted." Ven stated as he slid down the hill.

 **(3 years ago)**

"WE DIDN'T AGREE ON THIS!" 15-year-old Lavender roared as he looked at the burning buildings, the sound of fire trucks and police were burning itself into his mound.

"WE BOTH KNOW THEY WON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING ELSE, LAVENDER! THIS IS WHAT THEY UNDERSTAND!" Adam yelled, Ven looked at the exploding buildings, he didn't want to think how many people were dying, how many Faunus as well.

"This isn't right, Adam, we could have killed someone, Faunus or Human." Lavender stated and walked away; it would be another 6 months for Lavender in the White Fang before he made his move.

"I didn't want this, Adam." Lavender nodded and then he was gone.

All he could see was White Fang soldiers with weapons, the weapons he had helped get, watch the burning they had done.

 **(present)**

Ven landed at the bottom of the hill, he looked around, there was a broken catwalk and shell casings.

Ven looked over a few, they were bullets from _Gambol Shroud_ and _Blush_. He listened to the noises in the air the air, there was the sounds of gunfire and sword clashes. He growled and rushed off in the direction of the fighting.

It was time to end this, Ven knew Adam would have nothing to hold him off, Adam probably hadn't expected him to get to the tower. He continued rushing down the hill, he saw signs of battle on the trees, clearly showing cuts and slashes.

 **(With Blake)**

Blake slid back from a slash from _Wilt_ and Blake was kicked toward the trees at the edge of the waterfall. Blake brushed off her jacket. Adam fired at her with _Blush_ , Blake blocked the bullets as she rushed forward, Adam swung _Wilt_ at her overhead, Blake blocked it and panted as her Aura crackled. She was getting tired; she wasn't going to be able to keep fighting for long.

"You have no hope, Blake. You need to accept that, you tried to stop me, you took the White Fang from me…. My leadership positions… You took so much for me, and you couldn't just lay down and die." Adam stated, Blake leaned on _Gambol Shroud_ , Adam rushed at her, Blake rolled out of the way, Adam kicked her to the ground.

"You were going to kill innocent people, Adam. You wanted to blow up an entire train full of innocent people." Blake stated, Adam growled at this, he raised _Wilt_ at her, the sound of gravel moving could be heard as footsteps started coming their way.

"They weren't innocent, Blake… I see everything you've learned now died in the past… So sad, my darling. You didn't have the stomach to do what was needed. I restored the White Fang. I brought us into a new age." Adam stated.

"And what about everyone you killed along the way? You killed innocent Faunus all up and down Remnant… You were going to kill your own men to win, Adam. You're not a leader, you're a terrorist disguised as a revolutionary." Blake said before Adam hit her with the blunt of _Wilt_.

"Any last words?" Adam asked as he raised _Wilt_ to kill her.

"Yes, you should have watched your back." Blake said before Adam felt his arm being grabbed.

He turned in time to be slugged and went flying into a tree. He growled and looked up to see Ven helping Blake up.

"Ven." Adam growled, Ven looked at him.

"This ends right here and now, Adam, no more running, no more games."

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it's a short chapter, next chapter will be much longer. I also want to point out there will only be one chapter a week on Friday due to writing fatigue. Next chapter will be next Friday and will show the duel between Blake, Ven and Adam. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	36. The duel

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Feline. Enjoy the 1000-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(** _ **Argus,**_ **Seeing Red.)**

Ven, Blake and Adam circled each other, Ven drew _Jade Kikyou_ from his back and faced Adam.

"You were too much of a coward to fight me head on, cousin?" Ven growled as Adam looked at Blake.

"You were stalling me because you couldn't fight me alone, could you, Blake?" Adam asked as he lunged at Ven who parried the blow and clashed head to head with Adam as sparks flew from their blades.

Ven pushed more, trying to overpower Adam.

"Your one to talk for someone to scared to fight me without an army of soldiers shooting and clawing me down…" Ven growled as Adam flipped back and slashed at his head, Ven ducked under the slash and then parried another slash at his ribs.

"You'd side with Humanity over your own kind? You'd choose her over family?!" Adam all but growled and lunged at Ven and then threw himself at Ven.

Ven rolled out of the way of the lunge and then blocked an overhead swing as Ven turned and fired a burst from the hilt. Blake lunged at him from behind.

Adam blocked it as Ven slashed him on the back, Adam growled in pain as the sword cut through his jacket.

Ven rushed him as Adam grinned and slashed at him, Ven went flying from the slash of _Moonslice_. He slammed into a tree and rolled down the hill.

"Ven!" Blake yelled as Adam lunged at her, Blake blocked an overhead slash and flipped back before sliding down a hill, switching _Gambol Shroud_ into its machine pistol form and firing at him which he blocked.

"You can't run from me, Blake… And you can't hide behind a broken man…" Adam growled as Ven sent him flying with a slash of his claws, blasting him with his Semblance.

"You need to stop running your mouth." Ven growled as he tossed a massive branch at him which Adam cut in half, sending the timber into the river. Adam fired at Ven who deflected the bullets which went pinging into the forest.

Ven looked at his bleeding cheek, he growled as his Aura healed the wound but shimmered from the hit.

Adam leapt at Ven who flipped back from the stab at him which planted _Wilt_ into the ground and then fired a round at Ven which he blocked with the flat of his blade.

That was before a dropkick from Blake made him go sliding back. He growled and kicked her to the side as she slashed at him, Ven stabbed at him which was parried before an elbow sent him stumbling.

"You couldn't beat me all those years ago, Ven…. This isn't going to be like that fight in Mistral." Adam said with a grin, Ven leaned on his sword and panted.

"That was a long time ago…. And I'm standing my ground, Adam… I should have killed you on that airship." Ven stated as Adam lunged at him. Ven barely managed to block the blow which made him slide back.

"You were too cowardly to make the hard choices…" Adam said before he kicked Ven down the hill.

Ven tried to grip the hill, he failed and rolled down the hill and slammed into a tree. Adam went to rush at him before Blake blocked the strike, Ven panted in exhaustion.

He had spent 30 minutes rushing and fighting through the White Fang and they had chipped and chipped at his Aura and his stamina. He looked up to see Adam knock Blake to the ground before Ven fired at him and slowly climbed to his feet.

He needed to recuperate his Aura, that meant he needed time to rest… But he couldn't leave Blake to fight Adam, she was fast like him, but he was stronger and he'd overwhelm her sooner or later and her cat and mouse tactics wouldn't work if he didn't keep the pressure on Adam.

He cursed and started to climb back up the hill, this was going to be a tough fight.

 **(Blake and Adam)**

Blake stepped out of the way of a crane kick at her head and then flipped over a lunge from Adam and then slashing at his back.

Ven rushed into his back and then slammed him into a tree before punching him in the chest. Adam kicked him back as Ven panted once again. Ven was ready to puke, but he refused to back down.

"Getting tired, Ven?" Adam sneered as Ven sighed and looked at him before he cracked his neck.

"I'm not tired… Just warming up… I'm glad you got some exercise for me…" Ven said as he blocked a stab from Adam and headbutted the terrorist back.

Ven brushed off his coat and then blasted Adam with his semblance, knocking him over the edge of cliff.

Adam growled and climbed up to notice Ven was gone as well. He looked around for Blake and didn't see her at all.

"COWARDS!" Adam yelled as he chased after the duo.

 **(With Ven)**

Ven panted and leaned on a tree, he needed time to rest and he had given him a few minutes for his Aura to stitch itself back up and the need to catch his breath.

He brushed off his jacket and inserted a new magazine into his weapon before looking out from the tree. He took a few breaths and then prepared to continue fighting and go after Adam for another round.

He and Blake needed to finish this battle once and for all.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the chapter is short, next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out this fight is going to be cut into 4 bits, this is the first part. Next chapter will be next Friday or next, next Friday and will show the second round of the fight. Until then, Lighting Wolf?**


	37. Pride before the fall

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Feline. Enjoy the 900-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(** _ **Argus,**_ **Seeing Red.)**

Blake blocked a stab at Ven which would have impaled his skull before she allowed him to punch Adam back.

Ven knew he wasn't as fast as Blake or Adam, or even Yang… But he was much stronger than Adam and knew him as well as Blake did.

He blocked another slash of _Wilt_ with _Jade Kikyou_ before he backed off, Blake backflipped away from a shot from _Blush_.

"This isn't going to go the way you want, Adam, you need to give up…" Ven muttered as he continued to back towards the trees, if he could just create an opening for Blake, he could have this ended in 1 move.

He couldn't take Adam head on; he was much faster than him and he was tired and hurt from the fight to get to Adam.

Plus, he knew Adam would just counter an attempt to break his guard, as long as he had Moonslice, he couldn't be approached safely.

"You chose him over me… A broken coward who can't even be bothered to defend himself…" Adam said before he went to deflect a round of shots as Blake fired at him only for Ven to uppercut him.

Ven went to stab Adam before Adam slammed _Blush_ into his chin before roundhouse kicking him down the hill.

Blake twirled _Gambol Shroud_ and tossed it at Adam, it wrapped around his arm which held Adam back.

Adam turned and fired a shot from _Blush_ which nearly hit her square in the forehead before he was slashed across the back by Ven.

Adam managed to untangle Blake's weapon from his arm in time to block Ven's sword, his jacket was ripped up the back as sparks flew from their swords.

"I'm sick of you believing you know better than everyone, Adam…. This violence isn't to better Faunus, it's because you can't get over them hurting you… You'd rather burn the world and ruin everyone's lives, use our own kind as cannon fodder… You're not the cousin I grew up with, Adam…. And I'm going to put an end to this…" Ven muttered, Adam went to slash at his ribs before he was forced to kick Ven back to block a slash from Blake.

That was before he realized that it was a clone and Blake dropkicked him back.

Ven panted as he started to catch his breath, he turned to Blake as Adam backed off, rethinking his tactics.

"He's too fast for me to keep up with and he's too strong for you to try and hit head on… You think you can take him out if I create an opening? I'm starting to run out of gas, the White Fang ambush he threw at me took a bit out of me…" Ven asked, Blake nodded and flipped into the trees.

Ven raised _Jade Kikyou_ , he had to finish this or Adam would just rally his strength and kill him, then he would finish off Blake.

"You really think you can take me on, even after I've beaten you in the past?" Adam asked, Ven cracked his neck and started to walk forward.

"You beat me at sword fighting, I've always been stronger than you at hand to hand… Plus you really think your stronger than me?" He asked as Adam rushed forward before leaping into the air.

Ven managed to block his slash at his back, he ducked a swing at his head and then Adam went to shoot at his head before Ven managed to knock _Blush_ to the side.

"And I know I'm stronger than you when it comes to morals, Adam… I didn't sign on for Human genocide just because they bullied us… You did nothing but slaughter an entire city, you laid waste to Menagerie just to get to Blake… And now you can't stop obsessing over your failure at Haven… I made a lot of screw ups in the past… But at least I can own up to them… You used to be a great man, Adam…" Ven stated as he was pushed backwards, he dug his feet into the ground.

"But you turned into a monster... Your worse than then the people you hate, and you know it…." Ven muttered as he managed to knock _Wilt_ to the side as well.

Adam turned and crane kicked Ven to the ground as he felt his Aura fizzle out, he sighed, no Aura to protect against hits until it charged.

Ven slowly climbed to his feet and panted. He looked at his weapon and then he realized that Adam was charging for a Moonslice attack.

That was before the sound of _Gambol Shroud_ firing filled the air and knocked _Wilt_ out of his hands.

Adam went to grab the weapon before Ven tossed his sword at Adam and clipped him, breaking his aura.

Adam went to get up before Blake stabbed him through the chest.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I am finally planning on updating my stories for TEAM RWBY and Yang is last. I do want to point out the RWBY team updates would be far and few between sadly. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks and will show the aftermath of the fight with Adam. Until Saturday, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: Yang's story will be updated soon and Blake's hair WON'T be short.**


End file.
